


Malec - Family Life

by ChloeTheWarbler



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), malec - Fandom
Genre: Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Husbands, M/M, Mpreg, Protective Alec Lightwood, head of institute, high warlock of brooklyn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeTheWarbler/pseuds/ChloeTheWarbler
Summary: This is Malec in a future life. Gone is the war with Valentine the second time over, and the Downworlders and Nephilim live harmoniously in ultimate peace. Magnus and Alec now have their beautiful daughter Grace, a near full blooded Shadowhunter child with a hint of Warlock power. Magnus Lightwood-Bane is now expecting another child and his world could not be more complete; until Clary Fray turns up at his club one night and turns the Institute upside down.





	1. Clary Friggin’ Fray

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!! Now those of you who know me, know that I write primarily Klaine based fanfictions; however, Malec has always been one of my favourite gay couples ever and after re-reading every one of The Mortal Instrument’s series and The Bane Chronicles, and obviously the season 2 finale of Shadowhunters, I am now going to start writing more Malec fanfics: starting with this one!! I unfortunately don’t own Malec or Matt Daddario or Harry Shum Jr, cry cry

Alec Lightwood-Bane, the head of the New York Institute, was stood at his desk, reading the previous week’s reports on all of the demon attacks that had been occurring recently. Four of them he had personally dealt with, along with his brother and sister, and together had ridden two greater demons, a flock of Edomai demons, and some semi-corporeal Ravener demons which were terrorizing the subways. Overall, he had, had a pretty busy week, and he was kind of hoping that this week would be less frantic with more paperwork than field work.  
  
“Alec? You in here?” he heard his parabatai call from the outside of his office.  
  
“Sure Jace, come in!” Alec shouted to him. His blond brother entered the room with a smirk on his face and a seraph blade in hand. “Why are you armed when coming into my office?” he chuckled.  
  
“Had a call out, apparently Pandemonium is flooded with shape-shifters. Wreaking havoc everywhere,” Jace informed him. Alec groaned and rubbed his face with his hands. His husband Magnus probably called it in, being the owner of the club and all, and not that Magnus couldn’t handle the demons; it’s just that he was pregnant and did not want him under any stress.  
  
“Okay. We’d better get going then, grab Izzy on the way out,” Alec declared, heading towards the weapon’s room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After grabbing his compound bow and arrows, along with a seraph blade and dagger, Alec, Jace and Isabelle headed towards Pandemonium, hoping that by the Angel, they hadn’t killed anybody yet.  
  
“Magnus will be fine, Alec,” Izzy comforted her brother, “he’s not the High Warlock of Brooklyn for nothing, you know?”  
  
“I know that Izzy, I just can’t help worrying. He may be the most powerful warlock in New York, but he can’t be put under any stress. After his pregnancy with Grace-” he started, not wanting to think about what had happened with their first baby. “Well we don’t want that to happen again.” Izzy just sighed at her brother and carried on the short walk to the Magnus’ club.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Shadowhunters had arrived at Pandemonium, ready and armed to face however many demons had decided to invade the club that night. Alec grimaced as they reached the front door, the place was swarming with mundanes and every kind of supernatural life-form there was. Alec nodded at Meliorn, the Seelie bouncer that night and he stood aside to let the Nephilim in. He turned around to find Izzy behind him, but no Jace… typical, he was probably seducing some Faerie he had bumped into.  
  
“Jace!” Alec called, finding the blond talking to a red-headed mundane who looked to be arguing with him about something; not like Alec couldn’t care less about Jace’s love life, but they needed him for the mission. With Alec’s personal life involved, he knew he would be more focused on protecting Magnus than dealing with the demons, hence the reason he brought his siblings. They were the best Shadowhunters of their generation after all.  
  
Jace soon appeared and they stalked into Pandemonium as if they owned the place, technically Alec kind of did but that was besides the point. Alec was instantly on the hunt for his husband as soon as they reached the dance floor, that was where he was usually found. But to no avail, Magnus was nowhere to be found on the main floor, _perhaps he was in the back room?_ Alec thought to himself. He could see Isabelle scouring the floor for the signature purple eyes of the shape-shifters, whilst Jace went around the bar, asking the staff if they had seen anything peculiar (besides what they would normally see.)  
  
“Nobody has seen anything more unusual than normal,” Jace informed Alec as he pushed his way through the crowd of Downworlders with a human beer in his hand. Alec just shook his head at the younger man and proceeded to find Magnus. “Oh Magnus is by the bar, you know, mingling,” Jace told his brother. At that, Alec moved in the direction of the bar to find his beloved.  
  
Jace was right, Magnus was stood by the bar, being talked at by some mundane. Alec watched from afar, regarding his husband’s appearance that night. Purple silk shirt, white skinny jeans, a pair of Alec’s combat boots and an assortment of jewellery, a beautiful sight for sore eyes, in Alec’s opinion. However, he grew exceptionally angry when he saw the mundane touch Magnus, and start to stroke his arm. As far as anything was concerned, only Alec touched Magnus like that; and was pleased when Magnus pulled back from the slimy mundane. Alec decided that he was tired of observing his husband and went to him, desperate to be near the man, wanting him near him.  
  
Alec walked up behind his lover and wrapped his arms around his waist, nipping his ear lobe as he went. He smiled when he felt Magnus relax into his touch and clasped his hands over Alec’s own.  
  
“Hey you,” Alec whispered into his ear, kissing his neck lightly so much so that Magnus visibly shivered.  
  
“Hey, buddy, we were talking. Get lost,” the mundane told him, his face growing red with annoyance.  
  
“Yeah? Well now you’re not,” Alec growled, moving his left hand over to Magnus’ chest and drumming his fingers against it, making his silver wedding band obvious. The guy still didn’t move, so Alec started to nip Magnus’ neck and pulled him closer to him, leaving bruises on his tanned neck and flush on his lover’s face.  
  
“Alexander, what’s gotten into you?” Magnus purred, turning to face his husband, away from the mundane, wrapping his arms around the Shadowhunter’s neck.  
  
“I hate seeing people touch you like that, my husband instincts kick in,” Alec smiled, leading the warlock to a sofa near the back of the club.  
  
“Jealous where we?” Magnus chuckled, kissing his husband as they sat down.  
  
“Jealous? No. More like possessive of what is mine,” he smirked, pulling away from his husband as Isabelle appeared.  
  
“Hey Magnus,” she said in greeting. “Alec, we found four of the shape-shifters in the back, they’re planning something big,” she told her brother, a worried look etched on her face. Alec immediately stood up and told Magnus to stand at the back curtain, to make sure no mundanes came in.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Shadowhunters moved quickly, engaging in a fight in Magnus’ back room. Magnus couldn’t help but be worried about his Shadowhunter, yet he knew he would always come back to him, alive. Alec and his daughter Grace meant the world to him, he would always fight for his family, as would Alexander.  
  
Magnus could hear the fighting going on and grimacing when he heard Alec yell, when a red-headed mundane came up to him, demanding to see ‘the blond one’.  
  
“No one is allowed in the back I’m afraid. Business,” he told the girl sternly. Yet he couldn’t help but look her over curiously, kind of remembering her from somewhere. The red hair, the green eyes, the pale skin, all flashed before him, trying to figure out where he had seen her before.  
  
“Look, somebody dangerous is back there. You need to phone the police!” she argued, trying to push her way past Magnus. Magnus just huffed, and with a flick of his wrist, picked her up and moved her about ten feet away from him. The mundane’s face looked terrified but determined. “What are you?!”  
  
“None of your concern. Now please, leave,” Magnus said, summoning some of the club’s bouncers to his location. To Magnus’ surprise, the red-head started to shake violently and with a surge of power, she pushed Magnus so hard that he flew into the far wall and landed with a crash. The mundane looked utterly horrified at what she had done, and raced to him, asking him if he was okay and apologising profusely.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Raphael heard something from where he was chatting to a Seelie, and raced to the scene, finding his friend Magnus curled up on the floor with a mundane shaking him.  
  
“What did you do?!” he yelled at the girl, instantly pushing her away from the warlock.  
  
“I’m not sure! I’m so sorry!” she wept, tears pouring down her face. Raphael ran into the back room to where he saw the Nephilim enter and found Alec. Alec could feel his love rune tingling on his wrist, but chose to ignore it figuring Magnus was just getting stomach cramp, until Raphael came rushing in.  
  
“Alec! It’s Magnus!” the vampire called to the dark-haired Shadowhunter. Alec turned to look at him and his face turned to utter fright, he ran from the back room and followed Raphael to where he found his husband curled on the floor, clutching his stomach and crying with pain.  
  
“Mags! Magnus, what happened?” he asked his lover, picking him up from the floor and carrying him to the leather sofa.  
  
“She did something!” Raphael growled, pointing to the red-haired mundane that Alec recognised as the one Jace was talking to.  
  
“What could a mundane possibly do?” Alec questioned, staring at the girl in disbelief.  
  
“She’s not a mundane,” Magnus mumbled, trying to sit himself up. “She’s Jocelyn Fairchild’s daughter. She’s Nephilim.” Alec looked at his husband curiously, surely he hadn’t hit his head that hard?  
  
“How do you know my mother?” the girl asked, glaring at the man curled up on the couch.  
  
“Never mind that. Magnus, what did she do to you?” Alec asked, pulling the injured warlock into his lap and nuzzling the man’s cheek in comfort. Raphael recognised the gesture and smiled softly at his friends, this was the gesture in which the couple shared at their wedding reception, and when Grace was born.  
  
“I pushed him. But I swear I never meant to! And he sort of flew,” the girl explained, tears still streaming down her face. Alec began to growl at the girl, and Raphael removed the girl away from the Shadowhunter. He knew that when it came to Magnus, nobody got in his way. Alec was kind of glad when Raph moved the girl, he didn’t know what he would have done to her if Magnus was even the slightest bit hurt.  
  
“Alexander, I’m okay. Just a bit shaken, that’s all,” Magnus told the Nephilim, flashing a wide smile and kissing his husband. Alec put so much emotion into the kiss, that when they pulled back, Magnus was crying.  
  
“What’s wrong, baby?” Alec asked, concern all over his face. He began to caress his husband’s cheek when Magnus was about to reply. However, Jace and Isabelle returned, covered in demon ichor and slime.  
  
“What happened?” Izzy asked, checking over her warlock brother-in-law for injuries.  
  
“Some mundane girl pushed him,” Alec grumbled, still cuddling his husband.  
  
“She’s not a mundane! I know because her mother paid me to put a block in her mind. She’s a Shadowhunter raised in the mundane world. However, I did not know she could do _that_ ,” Magnus informed them, now fully sitting up against his husband.  
  
“I think Catarina needs to look you over, buddy,” Jace told the warlock with a smile, “he must have really hit his head.”  
  
“Shut up Herondale! I am completely sane at the minute, so sane I could send you through Hell twice over!” Magnus snarled, not liking it when people called him a liar.  
  
“Mags, don’t get worked up over Jace. You know better than that,” Alec told him, smirking at his parabatai. Jace just looked disgruntled at that, bid a silent apology and went off to find the ‘mundane’ girl.  
  
“I hate your brother sometimes,” the warlock complained to no one in particular, cuddling up to Alec even more.  
  
“I know Magnus, so do we,” Izzy laughed, giving the warlock a comforting hug. “Now who did you say the girl was?” Magnus deliberated for a while, trying to remember the girl’s name, rushing through his memories from the past 15 years to Jocelyn’s visits.  
  
“Her name is Clary. Clary Fray...”


	2. Perfect Family

“Come on Magnus, you need to get home and rest,” Izzy insisted, helping the warlock up from the sofa. She knew that Jace had gone to find this Clary girl, and Alec had phoned up Catarina, asking how Grace was and letting her know that they would be home shortly.  
  
“I am absolutely fine Isabelle, as I said, just shaken. But I’m fine now,” Magnus groaned, he loved his sister-in-law, but damn was she persistent.  
  
“Stubborn warlock.”  
  
“I know right? What can you do?” Magnus laughed, looking through the crowds for Alexander. He spotted him pushing through the Downworlders to get to them. Pandemonium was exceedingly busy for a Monday night.  
  
“Grace is fine, Catarina is fine, and I asked her to check you over when we get home,” Alec informed them, already knowing his husband would complain about it.  
  
“Alexander,” Magnus sighed. He hated troubling Catarina more than what they already did. “She’s a very busy woman.”  
  
“I know, but she insisted once she found out you got pushed. She’s your best friend Magnus,” he explained, taking his husband’s hand. “Now, we’re going home.”  
  
They bid goodbye to Isabelle, and she told them she would tell Jace that they had left safely. She watched Magnus open a portal, and they both walked through it, no doubt landing in their loft.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The husbands had walked through the portal and landed in their apartment gracefully, only Alec staggering slightly on landing. Catarina was waiting for them when they arrived, and immediately grabbed Magnus and seated him on the couch.  
  
“You been getting yourself in trouble, Maggie?” Cat sighed, she muttered some incantations and Alec could see his husband relax into the leather. “She must have pushed you hard huh?”  
  
“She used magic I had never seen or felt before,” Magnus told her, glancing at his husband meekly.  
  
“She used magic? I thought you said she was Nephilim?” Alec questioned, the concern instantly back on his features.  
  
“She is. She just did something that I had never seen before. I know I didn’t tell you Alexander, but I know you. You would have gone and killed her had I told you,” Magnus said, eyeing the Shadowhunter.  
  
“I wouldn’t have killed her,” Alec argued. “Possibly maimed, or you know, broken some bones at least,” he smiled. He heard Magnus’ light chuckle and saw his husband positively glow. “Is everything okay?” he asked Cat.  
  
“Everything is okay, Lightwood. He just needs rest, he’s got a baby to look after as well. Magnus, I recommend; a lot of rest, a lot of ice cream and some sappy rom-coms,” Cat chuckled, hugging her best friend.  
  
“Not rom-coms,” Alec complained, glaring at Catarina. “How is my beautiful girl?” he asked the babysitter.  
  
“She was brilliant all night, as usual. I believe she went straight to sleep, but no doubt she heard you arrive in the portal,” she told them both. With that, Alec went to find his little girl in her bedroom.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec entered his daughter’s room and he cracked a contented smile. He could see her dark hair flowing down her back, and the soft laboured breathing of a sound sleep. She wasn’t actually facing the door, but Alec pictured what she would look like; a little smile on her face, her bright blue eyes closed, and little nose wrinkled as she dreamed. This child was perfection, and everyone who met her knew it.  
  
Alec was about to close the door, when he heard a little sigh and a small “Papa?” He turned to see his daughter’s bright eyes looking at her and a wide smile on her lips. She clambered out of bed and wrapped herself around her father, silently asking to be picked up. Alec did as she wanted and placed her on his hip, kissing her forehead and rocking her back and fourth.  
  
“Hey Gracie,” he greeted, smiling down at his little four year old. Her pale skin, her sapphire eyes and dark hair made her the double of Alec. However she shared the same personality as his husband, loud, unafraid of anything, and charming. Everybody who met her fell in love with her instantly, and she loved it. She acted as if she had the world wrapped around her little finger, and wasn’t afraid to say so.  
  
“Is Daddy okay? Catty said that he had a fall?” she asked, placing her head on her Papa’s chest.  
  
“Yeah, Daddy’s fine. Wanna go get him?” he smiled, placing her gently on the floor and watching her race off to find Magnus.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
“Daddy!” Magnus heard, as Catarina finished his check-up. He saw his daughter racing towards him, a tired look in her eyes but a smile on her face anyway.  
  
“Hey princess,” Magnus chuckled, hugging his daughter and placing her on his lap. “I thought you were asleep?” he asked, amused.  
  
“I was. But then I heard the portal,” Grace admitted, cuddling herself into the warlock’s side. “Are you okay Daddy? Catty said you got hurt?”  
  
“I’m perfectly fine sweetheart, don’t you worry,” he told the girl, finding Alec leaning on the door frame and smiling.  
  
“I’d best be off, early shift tomorrow,” Cat said, looking at the clock on the wall. It was only eleven but it was late enough. She bid them all farewell and took off through another portal.  
  
“That means somebody,” Alec said, looking at his daughter, “should be in bed.”  
  
“Please Papa, five more minutes?” she asked, pulling the puppy eyes out that she had learned from Jace. Magnus was the first to concede.  
  
“Okay sweet-pea, five more minutes,” he whispered into Grace’s ear. He just heard a small laugh from his husband, who had made his way into the bedroom to get changed.  
  
“How is the baby, Daddy?” Grace asked, poking at Magnus’ stomach.  
  
“The baby is just fine darling, he or she is just quite content with living in Daddy’s stomach for a few months,” he told her, smiling at her curiousness.  
  
“I can’t wait to be a big sister,” Grace said, placing her head on Magnus’ shoulder, her eyes drooping as the tiredness was overwhelming her. Magnus just leaned back on the sofa and cuddled her to his chest, letting his eyes close and succumbing to sleep.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec came back to find both of his beauties fast asleep on the sofa. He carefully removed Grace from Magnus’ grasp and put her back to bed, his husband not even moving an inch.

And afterwards he came to his husband and picked him up bridal-style as if he weighed nothing. He carried him through the loft and slowly placed him on his side of the bed. Alec quickly put him in something comfy and tucked him into the golden sheets. Alec slid in on his side of the bed and turned out the lamp, and soon enough he was acting the big spoon and was holding his husband close.

This was Alec’s idea of the perfect night.

He wrapped his hands over Magnus’ slightly protruding stomach, just so he had his lover and his unborn baby close. His eldest baby was now sound asleep in her own bed, and he could hear her tiny snores through the wall, a signal that she was in a state of dreaming; and he hoped she was dreaming of the kingdom she always told her dad’s she wanted to rule someday, and Alec would do everything in his power to give her just that...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwww, cute little chapter, hopefully the next one will be longer. Grace is my original character and I wanted the oldest Lightwood-Bane child to be the double of Alec for some reason I cannot fathom. I guess I just love the idea of a mini Alec, I mean who wouldn't? So small chapter, but I hope you all liked it? Please leave a kudos, comment etc if you fancy; Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	3. A Mundane?

Alec woke up to the sound of his pager going off. Turns out the Institute couldn’t function for a couple of hours without him.

He quickly got dressed, left Magnus a note, and woke Grace up as well. He didn’t have the heart to wake his husband after the ordeal last night, so decided to take his daughter to work with him. After all, she was Nephilim and had every right to be there as he did.  
  
“You fancy Taki’s on the way to the Institute, Gracie?” he asked his daughter as they walked away from the loft and onto the bustling streets of Brooklyn.  
  
“Sure Papa, can I get some waffles?” she asked sweetly, holding onto her father’s hand as they crossed the road to the hole in the wall café.  
  
“You can have whatever you want princess.” Alec absolutely adored Taki’s, it served every kind of food for Nephilim and downworlders alike and the staff were always friendly towards everyone.

They walked into the café to find it extremely busy, full of Downworlders on their way to work. He nodded to Lucian Greymark, the alpha of the New York pack and went to sit at the breakfast bar, where Maia was currently serving.  
  
“Sup Lightwood,” the girl grinned, waving at Grace as they sat down.  
  
“Hey Maia, could we please get some blueberry waffles and some strawberry pancakes to go please?” Alec requested, making himself and his daughter comfortable on the stools.  
  
“Coming right up! So, I heard there was some trouble at Pandemonium last night?” the werewolf girl asked, passing the order through to the kitchen.  
  
“Yeah, some shape-shifters. We got ‘em though,” he smiled. Maia just grinned and passed Alec a coffee and Grace a strawberry milkshake. “We didn’t order-”  
  
“Oh I know, on the house. Kinda like to spoil one of my favourite Shadowhunters,” she smiled, winking at Grace as she supped her milkshake.  
  
“Thank you Maia,” Grace said, going to give the girl a hug. Alec nodded a thank you and drank his coffee slowly, liking the feel of the caffeine slowly making its way through his body and to his very tired brain.  
  
“Hey guys, heard something went down at the club last night?” Lucian Greymark asked, as he came to pay for his food.  
  
“Yeah, shape-shifters,” Alec told once again, he was astonished as to how quickly news travelled around the Downworld.  
  
“Besides that, I heard Magnus got hurt?” the alpha questioned, his face concerned as he threw some dollar bills onto the counter.  
  
“Yeah, some mundane who Magnus knew the mother of. She didn’t know that she was Nephilim. Mags said that her mother is called Jocelyn something or other and she used to pay him to block the girls mind or something,” Alec explained half-heartedly.

The quicker he forgot last night at the club, the better.

He saw Luke’s face turn pale, he rushed a goodbye and ran out of the café, Alec didn’t really register the occurrence as he was way too tired to think.  
  
“Why did Luke run out so fast?” Maia asked as she came back with their order. Alec just shrugged and paid for the food. He thanked Maia for the free drinks and led his daughter out of the café. He was late to the Institute as it was.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec arrived at the Institute with Grace in tow, they had eaten their breakfast on the way, and Grace was now complaining that she was stuffed. Alec was feeling his pancakes lying heavily on his stomach also, but that was probably because he rushed them. He greeted his passing Shadowhunters and made his way to his office, needing to get on with yesterday’s paperwork. “Why do you have so many papers Papa?” Grace asked, looking at the mountains of sheets on his desk.  
  
“Because Papa has lots of paperwork to do that he missed out on yesterday sweetie, why don’t you go and watch some TV?” he asked her, hoping she would just sit still and watch some mundane cartoons. He heard the click of the television and the mutter of voices on the television, it sounded awful but at least it kept his four year old entertained.  
  
“Alec?” Alec heard his sister ask as she came through the door. Grace stood up immediately and ran to her Auntie Izzy like a flash, almost tackling her to the floor. “Hello to you angel,” Izzy laughed, hugging her niece to her chest, the little girl’s legs wrapped around her waist.  
  
“Did you need something Iz?” Alec asked, head still down on his paperwork.  
  
“The teens from Idris have arrived. You said you would give them a training session today?” she informed him, putting her niece back on the ground as she did so. She heard Alec groan loudly and put his forehead on the desk.  
  
“Don’t wanna,” he complained childishly. “You’re better with kids than I am,” he argued.  
  
“Yeah, but I’m not Head of the Institute,” Izzy confirmed, chuckling at her brother’s childish behaviour.  
  
“Fine! Then I am no longer the Head, Jace can have it,” Alec grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.  
  
“Come on Papa, if you said you would then you can’t back out of a promise,” Grace added in, looking at her Papa sternly.  
  
“I thought you were supposed to be on my side?” Alec questioned, pouting at his daughter.  
  
“Come on big brother, if you do this then you can have some ice cream,” Izzy laughed sarcastically. Alec just glared at his sister and slumped out of his chair. “I’ll look after Grace, so get going. They’re waiting!” she shouted to him from the corridor, taking her niece along with her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec grumbled and complained to himself all the way down to the weapon’s room, where the kids were waiting. He didn’t know why he volunteered again, because last time he almost put a seraph blade through a cocky nine year old. He walked through the door to find around twenty kids and teenagers ranging from about ten to seventeen. They all quietened down as soon as Alec entered the room.

 _Respect, now this is more like it,_ Alec thought to himself. “Group up. Ten to fourteen, and fifteen and upwards. Quickly now,” he directed them, and to his surprise, they all moved swiftly and followed his instructions.

He was actually quite looking forward to this!  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
About an hour later, all of the kids were worn out. All except one. His name was Tyler, he was eleven years old and had been clearly trained by his parents. However, he was way too over confident and Alec wanted to knock him down a few.  
  
“Sir, not being funny, but this is way too easy,” Tyler complained, easily disarming his sparring partner.  
  
“Well, that means you have to work harder. Having things easy isn’t always a good thing,” Alec told him, observing some of the older teens.  
  
“Can I spar against you? That _might_ prove more of a challenge,” the boy sneered, standing to face Alec.  
  
Alec was ready for this!  
  
“Go ahead. Everyone clear the area. Come on Tyler, come at me.” And with that, everybody moved out of the way and Tyler was running at him. Alec quickly sidestepped the boy and he almost crashed into a wall of seraph blades. Alec had learned from a young age to know how to fight without a weapon, and this was going to be a piece of cake. The kid ran at him again, this time from behind, and Alec did a back-flip over him, so the boy nearly collided with a seventeen year old.  
  
“That’s not fair!” Tyler whined, brandishing his seraph blade even more. Alec just chuckled and shook his head. Tyler took another run, but caught Alec in the side with the blade, making Alec hiss in pain. Alec grabbed the boy’s wrist and pulled it around his back, making him drop the blade. The boy fell forward from Alec’s grasp and tumbled to the floor. Alec had easily won this challenge.  
  
Alec was applying an iratze rune to his hip when the boy came up to him and apologised for being rude. Alec was surprised at the gesture and forgave him, the lad reminded him of Jace when he was younger, all about himself and his incredibly strong abilities. The boy had walked off to get some lunch with the other kids, when he felt a portal arriving in the Institute. Alec took a walk into the surveillance room, the centre of the Institute, and found his husband talking to Jace.  
  
“Magnus, what are you doing here?” Alec asked in surprise, his husband being the last person he expected to see.  
  
“I’ve come to see my beloved at work of course,” Magnus smiled, kissing Alec lightly. “Now, where’s my little princess?”  
  
“Izzy had her in my office, I’m sure she’ll still be in there,” Alec told him, taking his hand and leading him to his office. And sure enough, his sister was sat on the floor with Isabelle, and they were reading one of Alec’s work books. Not that he minded of course, the more his daughter could learn about the Shadow World the better and easier it would be when she was older. Grace looked up from her reading and spotted Magnus stood at the door, smiling at her.  
  
“Daddy!” she yelled and ran to him. He picked her up and span her around while she squealed cutely. “I thought you were asleep!”  
  
“I was princess, but now I’m here and ready to take you out. If I can steal you away from your Auntie Izzy?” Magnus chuckled, kissing his daughter’s hair. Alec could see that Izzy had braided it for her so it was out of her eyes, Magnus would normally do it but Alec was no good with hair so she had to leave it down that morning.  
  
“Not a problem, I was just called out to the Seelie court anyway. Apparently some of their children are disappearing,” Izzy told them, applying some runes to her body.  
  
“Can I do one?” Grace asked from her father’s arms. Alec looked at Magnus and Izzy and Izzy nodded.  
  
“Of course you can angel. Come here,” Izzy smiled, beckoning her niece to her. Magnus put her down and let her run to Isabelle. “Now I need an iratze rune, do you know what that looks like?” Isabelle asked her. Grace thought to herself for a minute, then ran to her Papa. She pushed Alec’s shirt up and pointed to the newly drawn iratze on his hip, Alec blushed a little and Magnus just laughed.  
  
“Well done sweet-pea,” Magnus praised, and took Alec’s stele out of his back pocket, Alec’s blush just kept rising. “Now take this and draw that rune on Auntie Izzy.” Grace took the stele from Magnus and took it to Isabelle. Grace knew it need to be easily reached, so found a spot on her left forearm and drew one almost identical to her Papa’s, except for an off squiggle.  
  
“Is that okay?” Grace asked, looking back and admiring her handy work. Alec was flushed with pride as he saw his daughter’s rune on his sister’s arm. Watching your child apply their first rune was always a special moment, Maryse had once told him. And now he knew what his mother meant; this was Grace’s first step to becoming a Shadowhunter.  
  
“Very good Gracie, now can Papa have his stele back?” Alec told her, hugging her as she gave the object back.  
  
“Her rune work is practically brilliant, and she only had to be shown what it looked like once. _That_ is pretty amazing,” Isabelle said, kissing her niece’s cheek. Grace beamed and said goodbye to her Aunt as she went off on a mission.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec and Magnus brought Grace back to the surveillance room and arrived to quite the scene. Alec heard Jace arguing with somebody, but couldn’t quite see who it was. Grace let go of Magnus’ hand and ran to her Uncle, she could just make out the top of his blond head.  
  
“Uncle Jace!” she squealed as she attacked his leg, hugging him tightly. Jace looked away from the girl he was arguing with and picked up Grace easily.  
  
“Hey gorgeous. How are you today?” he asked, now completely ignoring the red-head.  
  
“I’m great. I just drew my first rune on Auntie Izzy!” Grace told him proudly, smiling a huge grin. Jace also looked mega proud at his four year old niece and kissed on the head. He began whispering something to her and she began to giggle uncontrollably. Alec and Magnus arrived as she exploded in a fit of laughter, and Alec just raised an eyebrow at his brother. He had his hand in Magnus’ and he immediately felt it tense up.  
  
“What’s wrong Mags?” Alec asked and turned to where he was looking. The red-haired girl from last night; Clary. She was stood in the Institute as if she owned the place, glaring at Jace from a distance.  
  
“What is she doing here?” he hissed to his parabatai. Jace looked a little guilty and apologetic, _what had he done now?_  
  
“I went to Taki’s for lunch and found Luke talking to her. I kinda had to pass them to get in and that was when she pulled me aside. Apparently Luke is a friend of her mom's,” Jace explained solemnly, he regarded Magnus’ face and immediately regretted bringing her there.  
  
“So you just brought her here?” Magnus asked, Jace just nodded and put Grace back on the ground. He went over to Clary.  
  
“Who’s that lady?” Grace asked, realising she didn’t know the red-head, which was strange because she knew most of the Shadowhunters in New York. She looked up at her dads and just watched them stare at the girl, then she saw Uncle Jace bring her up to them.  
  
“This is Clary Fray, she wanted to formally apologise for last night-” Jace started.  
  
“You had no right to bring her here without my permission. I am Head of this Institute, and you should have run it passed me first,” Alec growled at his brother, sometimes he could really be a huge idiot.  
  
“Look I had to bring her here, she started shouting about magic and stuff in the middle of Brooklyn, would you rather have a bunch of mundanes or just one?” Jace questioned, he knew he’d messed up bad but kinda felt bad for the girl, besides, she was hot.  
  
“I don’t care if she was singing 'I Shot The freakin Sheriff', she doesn’t belong here. Her mother raised her as a mundane, and that is what she is,” Alec spat, his temper was really running out with Jace and his mundane.  
  
“A mundane?” Clary asked, looking at Jace.  
  
“A human with no magical or supernatural power-” Grace answered, before being shushed by her Papa.  
  
“Babe, get her out of here. Please?” Alec asked his husband, the last thing he wanted was his daughter to watch him lose his temper big style. Magnus nodded and gave him a quick kiss before taking Grace through a portal, Alec watched her wave to him before being sucked through the dimension.  
  
“Was that your daughter?” Clary queried, watching as she saw two people disappear into thin air. “She looks like you,” she told Alec.  
  
“Yes, I’m aware,” Alec told her coolly. “Now, Jace, get her out of here. I’m not nearly focused enough to deal with this.” Alec huffed and took himself to his office, locking the door for the rest of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I loved this chapter, just saying!! I'm so happy with the way the first two chapters turned out and the response it received! The next chapter is going to be huge!!! Lots of love xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	4. Welcome To The World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware of a time jump and a bit o smut here guys!!!

**FIVE MONTH TIME JUMP!**  
  
Alec really didn’t want to go to work today. He knew the mundane would be there following Jace around like a lost dog, the Inquisitor was coming through from Idris to check up on him, and they still couldn’t find the six missing Seelie children. He loved his job, but sometimes he really hated it. Alec had left for the Institute through a portal that Magnus had opened for him. He laughed and thought fondly about what had happened before he left…  
  
**FLASHBACK!**  
  
_“Alexander!” Alec heard his husband call from the bedroom. On instinct, Alec rushed to him, to find his husband laid on his back on the bed, shirtless and jeans only pulled up to his knees. He couldn’t help but laugh at the sight of his husband, but soon snapped out of it when Magnus flashed him his cat eyes._  
  
_“What’s gone on here then?” Alec smirked, watching his husband struggle to pull his skin tight jeans up._  
  
_“I’m fat!” Magnus cried, growling in frustration at the sight of his now, very large stomach that was housing his baby._  
  
_“You’re not fat, Mags. You’re just pregnant,” Alec chuckled, going to sit on the side of their bed._  
  
_“I look like a fabulous whale Alexander! That’s is so not a good look for me,” Magnus complained, still relentlessly trying to push his jeans up his legs. Alec tried to help him, but to no end, the jeans wouldn’t even reach the base of his husband’s thighs._  
  
_“Those maternity jeans are looking good right about now aren’t they?” Alec teased, reminiscing about their shopping trip the previous week when Magnus would not even look at the denim with an elasticated waist._  
  
_“Stop teasing me! It’s mean! I want a new husband!” Magnus cried in frustration, poking Alec in the stomach. “You don’t have to carry a child for seven months!”_  
  
_“Hey, at least it’s not nine like a mundane pregnancy,” Alec pointed out. “Come on Mags, you’ve only got a month and a half left, I’m sure you can survive without your skin tight jeans, baby.” Magnus just glared daggers at his husband and let out a huff of surrender._  
  
_“Fine. But there is no way I am wearing, eugh, elasticated jeans!” Magnus declared, shoving his jeans down his legs and throwing them in the direction of the wardrobe. Alec just sat on the bed and watched his husband strut around in a pair of Alec’s boxers trying to find something to wear. “I swear I was never this big when I had Grace,” Magnus argued, bringing out a pair of Alec’s jogging bottoms and one of his huge hoodies._  
  
_“And who said you could wear my clothes?” Alec asked, wiggling his eyebrows._  
  
_“Your pregnant husband who cannot fit into his own clothes, that’s who,” Magnus answered quickly, smirking at Alec. He quickly threw the joggers on, that only just came up to his now huge hips, and pulled the hoody over his head, being extra careful that the hood didn’t touch his amazing hair._  
  
_“Poor baby,” Alec laughed, pulling his husband between his legs. Alec pressed his ear to Magnus’ stomach so he could hear the baby moving around and kicking, he felt a slight movement and was ecstatic about it. “This baby is going to be an amazing Shadowhunter,” Alec said matter-of-factly._  
  
_“Or warlock!” Magnus argued, secretly hoping the baby would be a warlock, having one of each would be just brilliant for both of them. He knew how excited Alec was for when Grace grew older to begin her training, and Magnus could do the same with a warlock baby. He just had to hope._  
  
_“Or a warlock,” Alec added fondly, bringing Magnus into his lap so he could kiss him. However Magnus had other ideas, so he pushed Alec flat on the bed and crawled on top of him, kissing him eagerly, tongues and teeth everywhere. Alec was all too happy to pull his own shirt off and unbuckle his jeans for his husband, enjoying the phase Magnus was going through. When Magnus was pregnant with Grace, he had two months of non-stop horniness, and Alec, being the kind and considerate husband he was, could only comply.  
_

_Magnus pulled Alec out of his jeans and began to stroke him gently, hearing his husband’s moans only encouraged him more. It always amazed Magnus how he and his husband could keep pleasuring each other after so many years together, and Magnus hoped that would never stop. Alec began to groan as he was coming to his climax, groaning “Magnus,” over and over again.  
  
Magnus kissed his husband soundly on the mouth and went down on him, taking Alec into his mouth and began to suck gently, mouthing at the tip then going all the way down, taking all of his husband. "Magnus, fuck!” Alec moaned sinfully, gripping Magnus’ head and encouraging him to keep going. Alec let out a warning for Magnus to pull off, but Magnus was determined to stay where we was and eagerly swallowed everything Alec offered him, not missing one drop.  
  
“Fuck, baby,” Alec growled, feeling completely blissed out. Magnus came up to kiss him, tongues battling each other, Alec tasting himself on his lover’s tongue. With a snap of his fingers, Magnus got Alec dressed again and pushed him off the bed._  
  
_“Better get going to work my darling,” Magnus smirked, noticing the blush in his husband’s face. He loved the fact that only he could see Alexander like that, that he can make him like that._  
  
_“You are evil,” Alec laughed, kissing him again._  
  
_“You know it,” Magnus replied, smiling into another kiss. He opened a portal for Alexander and watched him disappear through it._  
  
**FLASHBACK END!**  
  
Alec landed in his office and quickly began to tidy up his desk, he didn’t even want to imagine what the Inquisitor would say if she saw the state of his desk. She wasn’t happy at first when she gave the Head of the Institute position to Jace, then for Jace to get tired of it after one day and pass it on to Alec. That was five years ago, and she still never seemed fond of the idea, however she never fired him from it so that must have been a good thing. Alec had led the Institute through the war with Valentine the second time around, and would go down in the Shadowhunter history books as the Nephilim that united every single Downworlder together. He was immensely proud of that. He was happy that the one thing he would be remembered for would go on and on for many centuries to come, as long as Magnus was there to keep it going.  
  
Alec left his office and went to find Isabelle, he knew she was still on the Seelie case and wanted to see if she had found any more leads yet.  
  
“Hey Izzy, found anything yet?” Alec asked, finding his sister on one of the computers.  
  
“A little. We did find a trace of demon blood near the Seelie court entrance in the park, I’ve run it past analysis and it looks to be Dragonidae demons, I don’t know why we haven’t had any reports about them or why they haven’t registered in our radars but, yeah. That is our strongest lead so far, I have sent a team to ask the Seelie Queen if they have had reports of anything, apart from that, we can’t really do much else at the moment,” Isabelle explained.  
  
“Dragonidae demons? Why would they come here for Seelie children? They can get them anywhere,” Alec wondered, thinking about any possible reason for this.  
  
“I have no idea. I know they hunt in flocks and they burn their kills before eating them, but there were no scorch marks to hint at anything. It’s all very peculiar,” she answered, going through some files on Dragonidae demons.  
  
Alec left her to it and went into the weapon’s room to shoot some arrows, he hadn’t done it in a while and felt like tuning himself up a bit. And to his annoyance, he found Jace in there with Clary, showing her how to use a seraph blade. Alec could see that she had been runed up with some basics, a stamina rune, an iratze, a deflect rune and a voyance rune, which was on the back of her right hand. He knew that Jace had taken on the brunt of Clary’s training and he had to admit that the girl’s movements were exceptional, _well that’s what happens when you’re trained by one of the best Shadowhunters of the generation._  
  
“Hey Alec,” Jace said in greeting to his parabatai. He was currently sparring with Clary, obviously far better than her, but she looked determined to prove herself, Alec gave her that. He observed them from the bow stand and watched Clary drop the seraph blade in frustration as Jace bested her again. That was her problem, Alec deduced, short tempered. Not that he couldn’t say much, he had the rune to prove he had a short fuse, but he never lost his temper in battle, whether it be against demons or Downworlders or fellow Nephilim, you could not put yourself before others in battle.  
  
And that was final.  
  
Alec grabbed a bow and sheath of arrows and began firing them rapidly, one after the other at the target. He didn’t realise that Clary and Jace had stopped fighting and just started watching him shoot the target to smithereens.  
  
“Alec-” Clary started, Jace just shushed her. Nobody interrupted Alec when shooting, everybody knew that.  
  
“What?” Alec finished, never taking his eye off the target.  
  
“I was wondering if I could have a go?” Clary asked nervously. Eyeing the compound bow warily, she was determined to show she could shoot as well.  
  
“Do you know how to shoot?” Alec questioned, raising his eyebrows at his brother.  
  
“My best friend and I did archery at summer camp six years running,” she said, smiling slightly. Alec looked at her in disbelief as if it was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard in his life. Jace thought he was going to lose his mind after that, but to his surprise; Alec handed Clary the bow and arrows. Clary took them and notched one up, she certainly didn’t have the strength in her arm to pull the string all the way back to her chin, but Alec couldn’t see why she couldn’t get a decent shot close range. Alec went to take out the dozens of arrows out of the target when Clary let go of the arrow in the bow and it struck Alec right in the back!  
  
Alec fell to the floor in a howl of pain! Clary dropped the bow in shock and Jace staggered to the floor as well, feeling the pain of the arrow through his parabatai rune. Clary didn’t know where to look, at Jace or Alec, both were in a lot of pain and she just froze.  
  
“Get. Izzy,” Jace grunted, trying to get to his parabatai who was literally crying with pain. He watched Clary run out of the weapon’s room, and the pain in his side began to subside as he watched Alec cry out for Magnus and blood spurt from the wound. “Everything will be okay, Alec. Don’t worry,” Jace said, trying to comfort his parabatai. He reached for the arrow but regretted it immediately as Alec began to cry out even more. The arrow was wedged in deep and Jace refused to touch it now, not wanting to cause Alec more pain.

Clary came back with Isabelle and some of the Institute medics, they got Alec on his side and carried him out of the room on a stretcher, Izzy rushing after them.  
  
“I didn’t mean to! Everything I do hurts somebody. I don’t belong here!” she cried out, and ran before Jace could catch up with her. Isabelle caught the ordeal and just guided Jace to the Infirmary.  
  
“Don’t worry about her now. Worry about Alec and what Magnus is going to do to her when he finds out what she did,” Isabelle told him, checking him over briefly before returning her focus onto Alec.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Magnus and Grace were eating ice-cream in Central Park when it happened. He was watching Grace play around a fountain when he felt a niggling pain in his wrist. He looked down and saw his love rune to Alec was burning, something was definitely wrong. He was about to call Grace when he felt a huge cramp run up his back, around his hips and into his stomach.  
  
“Grace!” he called, finding a bench to sit on and wait for his daughter.  
  
“What is it Daddy?” she asked, running back, looking concerned.  
  
“We need to go to the Institute sweet-pea… now,” he told her, trying to summon up the strength to keep the glamour going and to open a portal.  
  
“Are you okay Daddy? You look like you’re hurting,” Grace asked, watching Magnus hunch over in pain. There was definitely something wrong.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec was in a state of drifting in and out of consciousness, muttering nothings when asleep and muttering nothings when awake. The medics decided to leave the arrow in, and wait for a warlock to come to the Institute. Izzy had hoped they sent for Magnus, he would know what to do.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Magnus managed to get a portal open to the Institute, but only just, and landed in a heap of limbs, with his daughter landing elegantly on her feet next to her. Shadowhunters were watching them both curiously.  
  
“Where’s my Papa?” Grace asked the Shadowhunter named Duncan. He explained that Alec was in the Infirmary after an accident and helped Magnus onto his feet. Magnus was staggering to the Infirmary when he felt another portal open. He heard the words “Madam Inquisitor” and started to panic. If she found Magnus in here, Alec would be demoted for sure. Grace helped her father into the Infirmary and soon picked out her Auntie Isabelle.  
  
“Auntie Isabelle!” Grace called out to the dark-haired lady. Isabelle’s head shot up at the sound of her niece’s voice and found her standing with her arms wrapped around Magnus. “Daddy’s hurt!” Izzy ran to Magnus and quickly moved him to a bed, pulling a curtain around the hospital bed.  
  
“What happened angel?” Izzy asked, quickly getting a heart pressure monitor for the warlock.  
  
“Daddy kinda like crumpled over and held his tummy. Is it the baby?” Grace asked, worried about her little brother or sister. Izzy nodded and moved Magnus onto his back and stripped him of his shirt, quickly checking the baby’s heartbeat. To her utter surprise, she didn’t hear one heartbeat… she heard two…  
  
“I think there is more than one baby in there,” she informed Magnus. She saw Magnus’ face turn into ultimate shock and proceeded her check-up; in all honesty she didn’t know what was wrong with the warlock… unless…  
  
Isabelle grabbed hold of Magnus’ left wrist and saw his rune was burning, he obviously didn’t know that Alec was hurt so badly and that must have triggered the pain he was feeling.  
  
“Where’s Papa?” Grace asked Isabelle. “Do you think I should get him?”  
  
“No angel. Papa is dealing with something,” Izzy told her, Magnus looked at her curiously, he knew his Alexander would never be to busy to see his family. “Magnus, Alec got injured okay? He got shot with an arrow,” she explained. Magnus’ face grew wide with anger and sadness, he was extremely annoyed that nobody had told him that his beloved was hurt.  
  
“Where is he?” Magnus asked, trying to sit up from the bed. His pain was still there but it was masked by Magnus’ need to help Alec. He struggled from the bed and limped through the Infirmary, searching for his husband.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Grace found her Papa and Uncle Jace and quickly brought her Daddy to them. Her Papa looked really poorly and was quite scared for him.  
  
“Move out of my way, Herondale,” Magnus demanded, pushing his way to his husband’s bedside. He saw that nobody had bothered to remove the arrow out of his back, so he began to mutter some incantations whilst pulling the arrow out. The spell would make the wound numb so Alec wouldn’t feel so much pain.  
  
Magnus had managed to remove the arrow successfully, he proceeded to check him over thoroughly, then snapped his fingers for a drought from the loft which would help ease the pain and hopefully help him wake up. That was when everything went sideways… Grace saw it first, she saw the clear liquid pool at her Daddy’s feet and tugged on his sleeve.  
  
“Daddy… I think you had an accident,” Grace whispered, not wanting to make her Daddy embarrassed. Izzy glanced down to the floor and saw the liquid.  
  
Magnus’ waters had broken!  
  
“Magnus! We gotta get you away from here, now!” she cried, pulling the warlock away from his husband. She knew he would want to stay there, but she didn’t give him much choice; besides he knew it would be silly to go through labour at his injured lover’s bedside.  
  
Izzy had called for a trolley and some medics to transport him to a ward around the back of the Institute, they had no time to move Magnus to the supernatural ward at Catarina’s hospital so they would have to deliver the babies there and then. Izzy knew that Downworlder labours were extremely fast and knew they wouldn’t have much time to get her brother-in-law comfortable before the babies made themselves known.  
  
“Arrrrgghh!” Magnus cried, clutching his stomach in pain. “Get them out!”  
  
“We will Mags, don’t worry everything will be just fine. I’m gonna help and we’re going to get the babies safely delivered okay?” Izzy comforted, she saw Grace was following them and knew she should tell her to go and sit with her Papa, but she really didn’t have time.

It was now or never.

“Right Magnus, we’re here okay? Now I am going to take your pants off and we will deliver these babies,” Isabelle informed the warlock as they pulled into a private room.  
  
“I want Alexander!” Magnus yelled, struggling against the four pairs of hands on him. He knew one of the owners was Isabelle and he really didn’t want his babies being delivered by strangers, but he knew he didn’t have a choice. He just wanted his Shadowhunter to be there.  
  
Without Izzy knowing, Grace had run off to find her Papa, she knew her Daddy wanted him so she would go and get him. Simple as. She followed her footsteps back to the bed to see her Papa sat up on the bed chatting to her Uncle Jace, the drought vial fully empty.  
  
“Papa! Daddy wants you with him!” Grace told him loudly, taking his hand and practically dragging him out of bed.  
  
“What is it sweetie? Is Daddy okay?” Alec asked his daughter, worried about his husband. Apparently nobody had thought to tell him that his husband had gone into labour.  
  
“Alec! You cant be running around like this, you just got shot!” Jace pleaded with his parabatai, feeling guilty about not telling him about Magnus.  
  
“Yeah! By _your_ girlfriend, so the least you can do is let me go and see Magnus. What’s wrong with him anyway?” he questioned the blond Shadowhunter, still being pulled along by his daughter with immense strength.  
  
“He maybe, kinda went into labour while you were unconscious,” Jace replied, rubbing his neck like he always did when he was nervous. Alec was outraged! How dare his own brother not tell him his husband was giving birth! He wanted to punch Jace straight in the face, but knew Magnus needed him more, so decided a frustrated growl would suffice for now.  
  
Alec let Grace lead him to the room where his beloved was in, and walked in on quite a scene, Isabelle and three Nephilim medics were currently surrounding his screaming husband, trying to deliver his child.  
  
“Magnus! I’m here baby, I’m here,” he said, limping to his lover’s bedside and gripping his hand tightly, as if he would never let it go.  
  
“Alexander. You’re okay,” Magnus sighed happily, reaching out to stroke his pale cheek. Alec leaned down and kissed his husband. Unfortunately the reunion kiss was cut short because Magnus pulled away with a howl of pain that made Alec want to cry. He could feel Magnus’ pain through their love rune and could feel everything he felt. Alec was just glad he was giving birth naturally, especially after what happened with Grace…  
  
**FLASHBACK!**  
  
_“Magnus, you need to stop adhering to the Clave’s every will. They’re taking advantage of your magic!” Alec told him, he knew this much stress was not good for his husband or their baby. Especially since Magnus was so close to his due date._  
  
_“Alexander, I will be just fine, it’s just a little rift-” Magnus started, before yelling in pain. Alec quickly looked over his husband before noticing the wetness collecting on the floor. “Alec...” And that was before Magnus passed out in his husband’s arms. Alec laid him on the sofa and instantly called Catarina, needing a portal to the supernatural ward immediately. Catarina had sent a portal and Alec carried Magnus through it, landing in a private room with Cat and two midwives ready for them…_  
  
**FLASHBACK END!**  
  
Alec remembered that Magnus had to be taken into surgery almost immediately after they discovered that he could not push the baby. The midwives took him away and later told him it was because of the amount of stress Magnus was under that he couldn’t deliver naturally. They had to cut down most of Magnus’ stomach to deliver Grace, and he had to be left in hospital for two weeks as he and Grace had not been well after the birth. Alec had no intention of watching his soul mate go through that again, and wanted this labour to be as smooth as possible. _Obviously_ that hadn’t gone to plan as he had gotten shot and Magnus used up a lot of his energy trying to heal him, according to Jace.  
  
“Alec, we have one!” Isabelle called, holding a small human being in her arms. “A little boy.” she told him. Alec looked like he would cry, a baby boy just what he had hoped for, one of each was perfect for him! Alec took a hold of the tiny boy and cradled him to his chest. He was torn between getting lost in staring at his new baby and wondering why Magnus was still crying with pain.  
  
“Izzy, why is he still?-” Alec started, when he heard an infant’s cry from his sister’s arms. She was holding another baby, Alec deduced, but that meant-  
  
“There were two. Believe me, we found out like an hour ago,” his sister told him, handing off the other baby to Magnus. He moved to his husband’s bedside, Grace following suit, and they just stared down at their perfect new children.  
  
“Look,” Magnus whispered, holding the baby in his arms at a different angle, Alec could tell she was a girl, and she had wings! Bright white wings were folded in on her back.  
  
“By the Angel,” he heard Izzy gasp, looking at the tiny girl in Magnus’ arms. Alec kissed his husband passionately and began to tear up at the beautiful babies. They were more perfect than they could have ever imagined.  
  
“Welcome to the world,” Alec said gently, smiling down at his son and daughter. All of his children were beautiful, and they were all theirs...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwww what a beautiful chapter! I enjoyed writing this chapter immensely and cannot wait to complete a new one. Tiny bit of smut in there but, oh well! How did you like my twist of there being two babies huh? I bet I got you all there!! Mwahahaha. Lots of love xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	5. School For Shadowhunters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A one week time jump guys! Lots of info in this chapter!!

**ONE WEEK LATER**  
  
Alec and Magnus woke up to the sounds of crying babies. One shrill to the ears and one a tad lower, more of a grumble than a wail. In short, the twins were awake. Lily and Nicholas Lightwood-Bane had made their way into the world with a slight struggle and an imprint on everybody’s hearts. For Alec and Magnus, the love was instant, seeing their two beautiful faces looking up at them was all they needed; and everyone else felt it too.  
  
Supernatural children grew up surprisingly quicker than mundane children, and with warlock and Shadowhunter blood created a growth spurt frenzy. Already a week old and they were in 4-5 month old clothing. Magnus reassured Alec the first time with Grace that when they hit a year old they grew up at a normal pace after that, Alec was worried that his daughter’s childhood would flash by if he even blinked too long.

The twins were growing up fast, they were sitting up without support and teeth were beginning to grow. Teething meant pain, and pain meant tears.  
  
Alec was the first one out of bed and shot off down the hall of the loft to the twins’ temporary bedroom. Magnus had told his husband that there was more than enough room in the loft to make another bedroom, so the twins wouldn’t have to share once they were older. Alec found Lily chewing on her fist with tears flooding down her chubby cheeks, and Nicholas was growling and blowing spit bubbles; a sign that he was hungry.

Alec was about to call for Magnus, when Grace arrived, looking like she had been awake for hours.  
  
“Can I help, Papa?” she asked him sweetly, pulling faces at her little sister to stop the tears from flowing.  
  
“Of course princess, can you grab two bibs and a teething ring and meet me in the kitchen please?” he requested, knowing his daughter was determined to be the best big sister ever and was eager to help out.

She gave him a sharp “yep” and moved efficiently as Alec carried his babies to the kitchen.  
  
Magnus soon joined once he heard a frustrated yell from Alec, and he found his husband covered in milk that looked like it had been thrown by an innocent looking Lily.  
  
“I swear that warlock blood makes her mean,” Alec pouted, shrugging his shirt off in a huff.  
  
“She’s not mean Alexander, just… cheeky, that’s all,” Magnus chuckled, going to make a fresh bottle for his baby girl. Grace proceeded to feed Nicholas easily, supporting the bottle at the base so he wouldn’t drop or spill anything, and he supped it all up, all the while flashing his beautiful green eyes at his big sister as if she were the most perfect thing in the world. And in her fathers’ opinions, she was.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After breakfast for the twins was over, Alec and Grace went to dress them whilst Magnus whipped up some ordinary food – pancakes, waffles, the like. Magnus knew he could get the babies dressed and some breakfast made with a click of his fingers, but where was the fun in that?  
  
Alec, (who was still shirtless,) and Grace came back with two fully clothed twins and expressions of success on their faces. With a flick of his wrist, Magnus teleported the play cots from the living room to the kitchen to put the twins in, so they could all eat their breakfasts relatively normally. Grace dug into her cereal whilst Alec heaped five pancakes onto his plate, and Magnus just settled with a waffle and some fruit.  
  
“Okay Gracie, time to get ready for school,” Magnus announced whilst he vanished away all of the breakfast bits, that Alec suspected would appear back in Taki’s dishwasher. Alec watched his daughter rush to her bedroom to get dressed for her first day of school. The basic requirements were: black jeans/trousers, black or white or grey shirt/sweater/t-shirt, black combat boots, black jacket (optional but recommended.)

With the twins being born, both men had been too busy to buy Grace’s required clothing, so Izzy had taken her out for a girl’s day and got her everything, (and more,) that day. Magnus quickly went to check on his daughter’s progress with the clothing, whilst Alec stayed in the kitchen with the twins.

Alec heard Lily start to grumble, so picked her up and cradled her to his bare chest, rocking and shushing her gently. He stroked her small wings carefully, and she began to calm down.  
  
“See baby girl, everything is okay. Papa’s here,” he whispered to her. He looked down at his daughter and her bright blue eyes were staring up at him, her warlock eyes, -like her Daddy’s, the eyes of cats- flashing occasionally as she looked at him lovingly. Alec believed her to be the most precious girl in the world, aside from Grace of course, and his strapping boy Nick was as handsome as Magnus, maybe even more so, not that he would tell his husband that, looking the double of him. He also liked to believe that Grace was a miniature version of himself, and that Lily was a mix of both of them.  
  
Magnus walked in on the most stunning sight, he saw his shirtless husband with his daughter snuggled onto his chest, and he was stroking her wings absent-mindedly. It was a sight that he quickly captured on his phone and saved as his new lock screen.  
  
“Hey baby,” Alec said lightly, smiling at his husband of whom he found staring at him.  
  
“Hey,” Magnus answered simply in reply. He moved over to his Shadowhunter swiftly and caught him in a brief kiss, before being interrupted by Nicholas who apparently wanted attention too.  
  
They were soon joined by Grace, taking Alec’s breath away as he saw his eldest daughter dressed up in her Shadowhunter gear. The clothing fit her perfectly, and Magnus had fishtailed her hair back so it would go off to a side on her shoulder. She was the epitome of perfection in that moment, and Alec wanted the sight to last forever. He watched Magnus take a photo of Grace and returned Lily to her cot. Grace ran up to her Papa instantly and was wrapped up in his strong bare arm. Alec threw her into the air and caught her with ease, it was sad to see his little girl grow up so fast, but cherished every moment he had with her.  
  
“You look beautiful, princess. Like a true Shadowhunter,” Alec murmured into her shoulder, hugging her to his chest, her arms wrapped around his neck.  
  
“I’m going to be the best Shadowhunter, for you Papa,” she told him proudly, smiling into his collarbone. Alec felt a tear escape his eyes, and felt it slip down his cheek. “Don’t cry Papa, I hate it when you’re sad.” Alec just gave a wet chuckle and kissed his daughter on the cheek; he felt like he was cuddling her for ages and ages, until Magnus checked the time and announced that she _had_ to go to school.  
  
“Okay Gracie, do you have your bag?” Alec asked, placing his daughter on the floor. He received a confident nod and ran to fetch it from her room. Magnus approached him and wiped the tears from his eyes. He knew that Alec had been raised to believe that emotions were weaknesses, but Magnus was proud to know that Alec taught him to love wholeheartedly and that emotions made you the more powerful. He kissed Alexander more deeply this time, now that Nick was back in his cot, wrapping his arms around his husband’s waist and running his hands up and down his bare back, feeling every tense muscle relax under the warlock’s touch.  
  
The kiss was about to go further, but was unfortunately interrupted by Grace’s re-appearance with her backpack on as she was ready to go. The Shadowhunter Training Academy (for ages up to and including 18) was in the heart of Idris. Alec and Magnus had initially debated over sending Grace to a mundane school to start off with, but Alec knew that to be the best Shadowhunter you could be, Idris was where it was at. And having an almighty warlock for a husband, who could conjure up portals to Idris, had its perks.  
  
“I hope you have the best day sweet-pea,” Magnus wished, “you will make lots of new friends and meet kids just like you.” Magnus began to open a portal for his husband and child to travel through, and quickly kissed Grace and hugged her with all of his might.  
  
Grace giggled a quick “of course I will Daddy,” and squeezed back before saying a goodbye to the twins and taking her Papa’s hand. Alec gave his lover a quick peck on the lips and bid a shower of kisses onto the twins before stepping through the portal with Grace to Idris…  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
“We’re here Gracie. What do you think?” Alec asked his daughter as they approached a huge building, almost like a castle really, that was the Shadowhunter Academy. He himself had received his Shadowhunter training here along with Isabelle and Jace from the age of eleven, (Jace was ten and Izzy was eight.) It was a rule that a Shadowhunter could go to the Academy at any age up to eighteen, which was the legal age a Shadowhunter could go on their first solo missions. You could accompany track and report missions from eleven, but you could not go on missions into the field until you were sixteen, as long as you were with at least one fully-trained adult. Himself and his siblings joined the Academy when Alec was eleven as Maryse was a stay-at-home mother, so could give them basic training. She was offered a job in the Clave when Alec turned eleven and could not turn it down, so decided that the Academy would be the best for her children.  
  
“I think this place is awesome! Are you sure this is a school Papa? It looks more like a Disney palace!” Grace exclaimed, eyes not knowing where to land, she was taking in all of the rose bushes, the lights, the marble arches, the people; everything just looked like it was from a dream. She saw strong and beautiful Shadowhunters everywhere she looked, either just taking a stroll or talking to others or training. Some were doing all three at once!  
  
Alec and Grace approached the entryway to the Academy, each part of the school was split into sections depending on age. On half of the bottom floor was the place Grace would be going, the nursery and 3-6 years. There they would receive extremely basic training on runes, weapons, demons and Downworlders. They would be taught basic defensive and offensive attacks with plastic weapons. The bottom floor was shared with the 15-18 year olds who were receiving the end of their education and the eighteen year olds would be going on their final tests to see if they could handle the day-to-day work of a Shadowhunter, handling demons, fighting anything, learning how to deal with Downworlders; that sort of thing. The older kids would also occasionally help out with the younger students, the teachers thought it was a good idea if the younger ones received help from Shadowhunters who were learning like themselves.  
  
Alec led Grace to the large area of concrete to the left-hand side of the Academy that the younger children were allowed to play on during breaks. It was also the drop off and pick up point on a morning and on an evening after school broke out. Grace almost but pulled Alec over when she saw the other Shadowhunter kids like her talking and playing games around the chattering parents.  
  
Alec being the anti-social Nephilim that he was, went to stand in a space away from the prying, gossiping parents, and held Grace close to him; secretly not wanting to let his daughter go just yet. They received odd glances here and there by passing parents or children, but Alec chose to ignore them. He was perfectly fine minding his own business thank you very much!

Grace was looking longingly over at three girls about her age, playing some sort of game they had created. She desperately wanted to go and join them, but couldn’t bare the thought of leaving her Papa just yet.  
  
Alec caught sight of a wandering blond woman, she would stand and talk to parents, then quickly move on to the next group. The lady began to approach Alec and Grace, and Alec instantly recognised her. Lydia Branwell.  
  
“Lydia?” Alec questioned as he looked the woman up and down, she hadn’t really changed much since Alec had met her sixteen years ago. The woman looked up at him in surprise.  
  
“Alec Lightwood? Is that you?” she asked, closing the gap between her and the Lightwood-Bane’s. Grace just looked up at her Papa, being the curious four year old she was, she wanted to know who the woman was. “I can’t believe that’s you! After all these years, you haven’t changed at all… except for a few grey hairs,” she laughed, poking at a strand of hair at the side of his head near his ear.  
  
“Could say the same for you. You still look like the twenty-two year old version of you,” Alec declared, smiling at the woman. “What are you doing here?”  
  
“Teaching,” she answered simply. “After the… situation in New York, the Clave moved me here. I decided that teaching would be the best outlook for me, and turns out, I enjoy bossing kids around,” Lydia chuckled.  
  
“You always enjoyed bossing people around,” Alec replied with a smirk, remembering her vividly when she first arrived at the New York Institute. Lydia just scoffed at him and placed her hand on her waist.  
  
“And you, were always blunt and if I recall rightly, a little rebellious,” she grinned, straightening the lapel of Alec’s jacket. Grace was so confused, _why was this woman touching her Papa?_   “That is if I remember our wedding day correctly-”  
  
“Wedding day?!” Grace exclaimed, suddenly making herself known to the blond woman.  
  
“And who’s this?” Lydia asked, squatting down slightly to get a good look at the dark haired girl. “She looks like a miniature version of you,” Lydia said with a smile. Alec grinned down at his confused looking daughter.  
  
“This is Lydia Branwell, Gracie. We’ve known each other for a long time.”  
  
“And got married?” Grace questioned, eyeing the woman suspiciously.  
  
“No princess, we never got that far. Your Daddy rescued me from that day,” Alec recalled, smiling sweetly at his daughter. Grace liked the thought of her Daddy saving her Papa from this woman, it made her very proud to be a Lightwood-Bane.  
  
“Rescued? That’s a bit harsh Alec,” Lydia chuckled. “It was not that bad. And it made great reading in the next days’ newsletter.” Alec just laughed lightly, and patted Grace on the shoulders lightly.  
  
“This is Grace, she is mine and Magnus’ eldest daughter,” Alec introduced, signalling down to his precious girl. Grace gave a small smile while still looking up and down at this woman.  
  
“Well it is nice to meet you Grace. I teach on the second floor, I teach the seven to ten year olds. But I occasionally mingle in with the other years. So I have no doubt that I will be seeing you around,” Lydia smiled. She then took her leave of absence and made it around to a new set of parents.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
“You nearly married her?! Why Papa?” Grace asked after Lydia had left. Alec just rubbed his face with his hands and grimaced slightly.  
  
“Because Grandma and Grandpa made me, princess. They thought it would be a good alliance to have. But I was in love with Daddy all along, and he came and rescued me. Then we had you, then the twins. It was a long time ago baby girl,” Alec comforted, trying to explain to his daughter the situation. Grace tried to contemplate the explanation in her mind and just decided to shrug it off until later, she believed her Papa and could see from the look on his face that he didn’t want to recollect the past.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The bell for school starting had been and gone, Grace had waved goodbye to her Papa and strutted into the building, confident she would love it there. She was soon ushered into a room with presumably, the rest of her class, and was being spoken to by Uncle Jace’s Grandma, the Inquisitor. Madam Herondale spoke about what they would learn during their time at the academy. Grace caught the Inquisitor’s eye and the older lady winked at her before continuing her speech, which gave Grace a confident boost. She was determined to make herself proud, her family name proud, and her Daddy and Papa proud. She knew that her Papa really wanted her to do well here as he had done, and letting him down was not an option.  
  
They were soon shepherded away to a classroom full of books, not as many as the library in the Institute, Grace thought; but there were a lot. She also observed the many great murals in the room, bright colours and intricate drawings of great Shadowhunters of the past, Jonathan Shadowhunter was the feature of many. Grace also took interest in a recent painting: The Second Uprising. She could see the story of the battle, split between New York and Idris, one she knew the story of very well considering most of her family, including her fathers were in it. Grace looked intently, and could swear she saw a flick of chestnut hair with blue highlights fighting next to a tall, pale man with black hair and an obvious deflect rune on his neck. Grace just smiled, excited for tonight when she could tell her Daddy and Papa they were in a famous painting.  
  
Grace took a seat next to a small boy name Jax, a.k.a Jackson Hopeland, a name she knew he shared with a Shadowhunter named Daniel who worked at the Institute. He was very tiny compared to Grace, albeit who was tall for her age, he had short, blond hair and grey eyes. He looked terrified, but gave Grace a small smile when she began talking to him.  
  
They were soon becoming fast friends, when they were joined by a very pretty girl named Alia Heartmark, Grace did not know of her family history but she was sure she could find out. The three started talking rapidly about their families, their skills, and of course the academy. All three seemed to share the same adjective: “awesome!”  
  
A teacher arrived by the name of Miss Nightshade, a woman of tall stature, a young, plain face, but a nice smile and demeanour. She was very chatty with the children and started quizzing them about the Shadow World in general, see what they all knew. Grace, naturally, knew all of the answers to the ridiculously easy questions, for example; what’s a seraph blade? What does an iratze rune do? Name a Greater Demon etc, and really wanted some hard ones.  
  
“Okay class, the final question is a very hard one: who is the High Warlock of Brooklyn?” Miss Nightshade asked with a smile, hoping to trip some of the clever kids up. She watched Grace’s hand shoot up, she had a huge grin on her face and a desperation to answer the question.  
  
“Grace?”  
  
“Magnus Bane!” she nearly screamed, looking very proud of herself. Miss Nightshade looked impressed by the girl and gave her an approving look.  
  
“And how did you know that, Grace?”  
  
“He’s my Daddy,” Grace replied simply, looking proud of herself. Miss Nightshade mentally slapped herself. She didn’t know why she hadn’t background checked the children, she knew there were a couple from New York, but didn’t expect the daughter of Magnus Bane to appear in her class. No wonder she was incredibly clever.

The kids in the class all looked to Grace and started to murmur and mutter about her, wondering how a daughter of a warlock was in the Shadowhunter Academy. Apparently Miss Nightshade was confused too.  
  
“Why aren’t you in warlock school then?” asked a boy from the front of the class, who had turned around to stare at her.  
  
Grace’s face began to blush then. “B-because I’m a Shadowhunter,” she began to stutter. “Besides, there isn’t a school for warlocks.”  
  
“But if your dad is a warlock, then how do you have angel blood?” the same boy interrogated, narrowing his eyes at her, waiting for her answer.  
  
“My Papa is a Shadowhunter, he runs the New York Institute- he’s an amazing Shadowhunter!” Grace exclaimed loudly, internally growling at the boy. Nobody said anything after that, they all just stared at her.  
  
“Miss Nightshade?” asked a girl closest to the wall. “How do you get two dads?” she wondered inquisitively. Grace looked embarrassed and turned her head downwards, trying her best not to show the redness in her face. The teacher didn’t really know how to answer the question, but was fortunately saved by the bell for break. All of the children rushed out of their seats and raced to the playground; all except Grace who just sat solemnly in her chair.

Miss Nightshade didn’t really know what to do, she wondered if she should console the girl but decided against it.  
  
“We will be outside if you want to come and play,” the teacher announced, she gave Grace a smile and wandered out of the room. Grace wanted to go home. No doubt all of the kids were talking about her to everybody else, and no doubt she would be stared at everywhere she went. This wasn’t how she wanted her first day of school to go…  
  
Grace sat for a while, thinking about how she could get out of there without anyone seeing her. She began to wander the classroom, looking for anything she could use to go home. She even contemplated the thought of trying to open a portal, but knew that was virtually impossible.  
  
Grace was about to give up and trudge back to her seat, when she saw a silver object on Miss Nightshade’s desk. A stele. Grace grew excited and ran to it, she seized the object and thought of how she could use it. She knew that if she glamoured herself everyone who had the Sight would just see her through it. When the idea came to her…  
  
Grace grabbed a piece of paper and began to write on it, a message to her Papa at the Institute, asking to come and get her. Grace crumpled the paper up and began to wrack her brain for the rune she needed to send the fire message. She had watched her Aunt Isabelle do it a couple of times and was pretty sure she could do it herself; if she concentrated hard. She closed her eyes, and the rune flashed before her; Grace began to draw the rune over the paper and she watched it go up in flames. Hopefully her Papa would receive it and come and collect her. It was just a matter of time.  
  
The bell rang and everybody came back into the classroom, to find Grace sitting where they had left her, her head bent forward, her shoulders slumped and not making the tiniest effort to make eye contact with anyone. One major thing she had learned from her Daddy, was how to be dramatic, and she was brilliant at it. Thankfully, most just seemed to ignore her after that and carried on with the lesson. Even Miss Nightshade ignored her existence, only occasionally glancing toward the girl, to see if her position had changed. There was just one person that just couldn't seem to leave her alone...  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec was sat in his office when the note floated onto his desk, smoke coming off it as it landed on the hard oak. He absent-mindedly walked to it and read it over once. The note was from Gracie. How she had managed to send a fire message to him was a different thought entirely to the one that had raced to the front of his brain when he read the paper. She had asked to go home, the note read:  
  
_“Alexander Lightwood-Bane, a.k.a Papa. Pleeze come and get me, they ar meen here. I no I’m supozed to be strong for you but they keep talking abowt you and Daddy as if it’s rong to have two dads. Pleeze come and get me! Grace xxxxx”  
  
_ Alec looked shocked at the note and set about immediately portalling to Idris to find out what was happening. He took a picture of the note and sent it to Magnus, asking if he could open a portal for him. Alec also sent a message around the Institute, excusing himself for a while for a meeting in Idris. He hoped that was the least inconspicuous excuse for the staff.  
  
It would have to do.  
  
He received a text message from his husband, which just consisted of red, angry-faced emoji's, and a portal opened before him two seconds later. Alec disappeared into the vortex and just hoped that the issue was easily fixable…  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec landed in Idris, finding his husband already waiting for him outside of the North Gate.  
  
“Mags, what are you doing here? Where are the twins?” Alec asked, meeting up with him.  
  
“Catarina took them for a couple of hours. Besides, I’m not going to let you go in there by yourself, I know you Alexander, you will lose it,” Magnus told him, taking Alec’s hand. Alec opened his mouth to argue, but thought against it; Magnus was always right.  
  
“I just can’t believe it happened on her first day. I just want to know what happened and hopefully we can sort it out,” Alec huffed, gripping Magnus’ hand tightly as he felt the anger rise up in him as they approached the academy. Waiting outside the academy for them was the principle and another woman. Alec recognised the principle immediately for he was the vice principle during his time at the academy. Charles Penbrand was a fair man with a kind disposition, however, Alec knew from Jace’s run-ins with him that he could turn from kind to angry in two seconds flat.  
  
“Mr Lightwood,” the woman greeted. She grimaced at Magnus and looked the sparkly man up and down with distaste. Alec immediately hated her. “My name is Ashlynn Featherbrooke. I am the Head of Action at the academy. I’m the one who organises the final year missions and am in charge of behaviour throughout the school. As you can imagine when I heard of your daughter’s troubles in class I was shocked- coming from a reputable family and all,” she sneered. Magnus could feel his husband’s anger raging through their rune, this woman was trying to push Alexander’s buttons.  
  
“Troubles? You mean my daughter being picked on, on her first day of school?” Alec snapped, eyeing the woman with a glare.  
  
“I think ‘picked on’ is a bit extreme-” the woman began. Magnus couldn’t resist himself and with a click of his fingers, Featherbrooke froze in place.  
  
“Thank you Mr Bane,” Principle Penbrand chuckled. “It was not my choice to employ Mrs Featherbrooke. It was something the Conclave came up with,” he explained. Alec just nodded his head and followed Penbrand through the school with Magnus in tow; Featherbrooke remained frozen outside.  
  
“As you can imagine Mr Lightwood, Mr Bane, we were shocked to find out that Grace had managed to send you a fire message; I suppose _you_ didn’t teach her how to do that?” Penbrand asked as they headed down endless hallways that Alec felt a familiar bond to.  
  
“Grace has always been inquisitive, it wouldn’t surprise me if she saw Jace or Isabelle send one,” Magnus said to both of the men. Alec considered this and found it the most likely option. “She seems a very bright girl, Miss Nightshade told me that she was answering every question and apparently one came up about you, Mr Bane,” Penbrand went on. “Obviously she knew the answer and that was when the questions came out, like ‘how are you a Shadowhunter?’ ‘why do you have two fathers?’”  
  
“And the teacher, nor Grace knew how to answer the questions?” Magnus finished. He was happy answering the questions for the moment, because he didn’t trust what would come out of his husband’s mouth. Penbrand nodded a yes to Magnus’ assumption and led the two men through to a room. Alec observed a young woman, presumably Grace’s teacher, a young boy who looked like he was in a lot of pain and his own daughter, who just looked emotionally and physically drained. Grace felt deeply ashamed about what she had done, so didn’t meet either of her fathers’ eyes.  
  
**THE PREVIOUS HOUR - AFTER THE FIRE MESSAGE!**  
  
_“Oh look everyone, the freak with two dads is still here!” the boy laughed as the kids returned from their break. Grace just continued to stare down at her feet, trying to ignore the jeering and remarks. “Having two dads is just wrong. How can one of them call themselves a Shadowhunter?” he continued, causing a roar of laughter to erupt from around the room. Grace couldn’t believe what she was hearing, some kid who didn’t know a thing about her was making fun of her Daddy and Papa, and Miss Nightshade just stood there ignoring it._  
  
_“Shut up,” Grace mumbled. “Shut up!” she growled. Grace stood up so quickly that she pushed the table away from her chair. She could feel an urge of anger rush through her body, something uncontrollable forming inside and outside of herself. Grace could almost feel a red aura surrounding her as she did what she did. With one flick of her wrist she had caught the boy in an invisible snare. With as much force as she could conjure up, she threw him into the furthest wall away from her and watched him crumple to the floor. The whole thing was over before she knew it had even began and instantly fell to the carpet, utterly exhausted…_  
  
**BACK TO PRESENT!**  
  
“All of this, over a fire message?” Alec questioned, taking a seat beside his daughter, Magnus stood behind the chair with a hand on his shoulder.  
  
“This is regarding what happened after the fire message, Mr Lightwood-Bane,” Miss Nightshade replied, a sullen look on her face as she stared at the two children before her. Alec looked up at Magnus worriedly and waited for somebody to explain to them what had happened. “It appears that Grace here, has something she would like to share with you,” Penbrand said, encouraging the girl to tell her side of the story.  
  
“I didn’t mean to Daddy. It just happened,” Grace muttered, a tear sliding down her face. Alec and Magnus could see it must have been serious, as their daughter never cried.  
  
“What happened sweet-pea?” Magnus asked, he heard a scoff from the boy next to her and flashed his cat eyes at him. He revelled in the fact that the boy went sickly white after that.  
  
“Magic… I used magic Daddy. I don’t know how I did, but I did. I’m so sorry,” she explained, sobbing between her words. Alec just wanted to pick her up and cuddle her.  
  
“You have nothing to be sorry for Grace,” Alec started. He took his daughter’s chin in his hand and lifted her head up to look at him. Her bright blue eyes were pooled with tears, her cheeks were covered with droplets that had escaped her lids. “Come on, stop the tears now. Nothing else is going to happen,” he reassured her. He heard a sniffle and a deep breath emanate from his daughter and the tears stopped falling. Grace quickly dried her eyes with her sleeve and sat up straight in front of the principle.  
  
“Is she actually going to get in trouble for throwing me across the classroom or what?” the boy growled. Magnus almost clicked his fingers to turn the boy into a slug, but stopped himself.  
  
“What do you mean?” Magnus questioned, eyes flickering between his daughter and the awful child.  
  
“I mean, she threw me into a wall with magic, that’s what, warlock,” the child seethed. Magnus couldn’t help but think that this boy came from a family who didn’t exactly like Downworlders. _Probably some privileged Idrisian family_ , he thought to himself.  
  
“For someone of your age, I think you should watch your tongue when talking to your elders,” Alec snapped at the boy. Nobody talks to his husband like that, regardless of age. The boy shied away into the chair, not expecting to be told off by somebody who wasn’t his parents or the principle. “As for the magic. I don’t have any idea how it happened? Magnus?” Alec asked his husband.  
  
“It is possible that even though regarding Grace’s blood status, the majority of the blood that runs through her veins is that of Nephilim, but because she shares DNA between myself and Alexander, it is entirely possible that magic lives within her,” Magnus answered, running every possible scenario in his head, believing this to be the most accurate.  
  
“Well, if that is true, Mr Bane, then you know we have no option here,” the principle announced after thinking for a while. Alec dropped his head into his hands, Grace looked like she would burst into tears, while Magnus just looked confused.  
  
“Alec?” he asked his husband, who seemed to understand what the principle was implying.  
  
“He means that Grace cannot go here if she can use magic. It goes against the rules of the academy. Shadowhunters must learn how to fight without the aid of magic, only use seraph blades the like, she would basically be at an advantage to the other kids,” Alec sighed, wanting now to get out of the academy as quickly as possible.  
  
“So cheating?” Magnus clarified. Both Penbrand and his husband confirmed it with a nod. “Okay then. We’ll be going home then,” he declared, taking Grace and his husband with him. Magnus made the big oak doors before him fly open and they exited into the hallway with a rush of wind and a slam of doors, the Lightwood-Banes’ heels clacking on the marble floors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Massive chapter here full of drama!! What did you guys think? I hope you all liked it !!! And I have not yet read Shadowhunters Academy so a lot of it is made up but I hope you all like my interpretation of it! Lots of love xxxxxxxxxxx


	6. What Should We Do Now?

Alec, Magnus and Grace landed in their loft with soft thud on the wooden floors. Catarina was sat on the couch, dozing, with Nick and Lily sound asleep in their cots. Grace went straight to her room without a word to her fathers, Alec went into the kitchen to make some coffee for the adults, and Magnus went to wake Cat up.

*********************************************************************

“So what actually happened?” Catarina asked them, supping on her black coffee. The two husbands were laid against each other on the sofa, whilst Catarina had the lounge chair; both twins still dead to the world.

“Grace made a kid fly into a wall, with magic. So they practically kicked her out because using magic is “cheating” apparently,” Magnus said with a huge sigh, cuddling into Alec’s side. Chairman Meow was sat at his feet while Church, who had a soft spot for Grace, went to comfort her in her room.

“Bullshit. How is that fair? You didn’t know, neither did Grace, they must understand that?” Catarina questioned in fury, sometimes she really hated Shadowhunters.

“It’s not fair, but you know Shadowhunters, stubborn and don’t listen,” Magnus continued, smirking at his husband.

“Hey!” Alec complained, smacking Magnus’ thigh cheekily. Magnus just chuckled and started threading his hair through Alec’s black hair. Nick began to grumble lightly, which set Lily off on a teary wake up. Both fathers shot up and took a baby each, comforting their children until they shushed.

Cat made her way to Grace’s room while Magnus and Alec were preoccupied with the twins.

“Hey Gracie, how you feeling kiddo?” she asked, going to sit beside her on her bed.

“Bad. I didn’t mean to make somebody fly, Catty. Honest!” Grace pleaded, cuddling into her pillow with Church curled into her side.

“I believe you Gracie, it’s that stupid school’s fault, you’re just too special for them,” Cat told her, stroking her hair away from her face.

“I feel like I let Papa and Auntie Isabelle and Uncle Jace and Grandma and Grandpa down,” she rattled off under her breath, hand on Church’s head. Catarina’s heart leapt at hearing a four year old girl as sweet as Grace say that she let her family down.

“You have not let anybody down Grace, don’t say that. Your Papa is so proud of you, and so is everybody else. Don’t you listen to those silly Shadowhunters who think they’re better than everybody else, you have something incredible. It is a part of who you are,” Cat told her firmly, not bearing to listen to anymore of Grace saying the she wasn’t good enough. Grace just looked up at Catarina with wide eyes and a smile, Grace blinked and Catarina gasped. In place of her full pupils, were cat slits. Bright blue cat eyes sat in her sockets, a sparkle in her eye and a wide smile. Cat sat up and took Grace by the hand; she just had to show Magnus and Alec this…

“Alec! Magnus!” Cat called as they made their way into the living room, Church following at Grace’s heels. Both men were sat at the breakfast bar, both twins were once again fast asleep in their cots.

“What is it?” Alec asked, taking Grace onto his lap. He looked down at his sweet girl and drew in a shocked breath. He saw what Catarina was all worked up about, his daughter’s pupils were slit like Magnus’ when he let down his glamour. Bright blue cat eyes was her warlock mark, and Alec couldn’t be happier.

“That is amazing,” Magnus gaped, looking at his daughter’s eyes. “The surge of magic she felt today must have triggered them. They’re incredible,” Magnus explained, staring at his daughter in awe.

“That’s one other thing that you share, besides the attitude of course,” Alec smirked at his husband. Magnus chuckled and swatted Alec on the shoulder, flashing his own cat eyes at his husband.

*********************************************************************

Alec, Magnus and Catarina settled into a quiet conversation about that day, whilst Grace took to watching mundane cartoons.

“What should we do now? I have an Institute to run, and you have your clients, which is fine to work around the twins, but Grace needs constant entertainment and or education,” Alec queried, looking between his husband and Catarina.

“I would take her, but my shifts are unpredictable,” Cat added, trying to think of some form of solution.

“What about Ragnor?” Magnus asked suddenly, the idea just popping in his head. Alec and Catarina just looked at him blankly.

“Ragnor as in Ragnor Fell? The man that sets fire to his own living room when he shouts at reality TV?” Alec questioned with a laugh, shaking his head.

“I’ll just make sure he refrains from his Real Housewives of Idris while Grace is there,” Magnus said flippantly with a wave of his hand. He magicked three glasses of red wine in front of them.

“None for me thanks. I have to get to work. But. I will see if I can contact Dot, she’s great with kids,” Catarina told them before she disappeared through a portal.

“Who’s Dot?” Alec asked. “There aren’t many warlocks in New York that I don’t know.”

“She’s brilliant with kids. And you won’t know her because she prefers the mundane world, more her speed,” Magnus explained. “She’s an old friend of mine.” Alec raised his eyebrows at his husband, he knew what the term ‘old friend’ meant. He even had a stint with Ragnor about three hundred years ago.

Alec took a look at the clock and couldn’t believe it when it read nine o clock!

“Grace, time for bath and bed princess,” Alec announced, going to switch the television off. Grace was one of those children who liked her bath and bed routine, a nice bubbly bath, warm jammies and a huge comfy bed with all her toys, and with the occasional Church on the pillow next to her.

“Okay Papa,” she said, going to give Magnus a quick hug and ran to the direction of the bathroom.

“Won’t be long baby,” Alec declared, giving Magnus a kiss and heading after his daughter, not without a smack on his ass from Mags. Alec just chuckled as he walked off, shaking his head, he quickly turned around and took his wine with him, throwing a wink at his husband. As Alec made his way into the bathroom, he found his shirt was missing; Magnus had snapped his shirt away, he would probably find it in the wash basket in their own bathroom.

“Can Church have a bath too Papa?” Grace asked as she put the plug in the tub. Alec flicked the tap on and just laughed.

“I don’t think Church would like you if you made him take a bath Gracie.” Grace thought about it, but thought against it, she enjoyed Church’s cuddles too much.

The bath was now full to the brim with warm water and bubbles and two rubber ducks that she had named for Jace and Isabelle. Grace all but jumped into the tub after her clothes had gone and immediately ducked herself under. Alec didn’t know where she got her obsession with water from, but he and Magnus joked that she was part mermaid.

Apparently Grace loved that theory.

“I am really sorry about today Papa,” she apologised, taking some bubbles in her hands.

“You have nothing to be sorry for Gracie, we are just having to open our options up a bit more,” Alec told her, rubbing some shampoo into her black hair. Grace blew some bubbles in her Papa’s face, and Alec just smiled widely; he took some bubbles of his own and popped them on her chin and nose. “There, now you have a bubble beard,” Alec chuckled, sticking his tongue out childishly.

“It’s more face hair than you have,” Grace giggled, pointing at her Papa’s smooth white chin. He would occasionally not shave if he had come in late from work and have a tiny amount of scruff on his face that Magnus loved, but it made his face itch. Alec didn’t understand how people could grow beards.

“Come on princess, time for bed,” Alec declared, pulling the plug out of the tub, and lifting Grace out of the bath and into a large fluffy towel. He dried his daughter thoroughly and threw some fluffy pyjamas on her, her wet hair sticking up here and there. “Go say goodnight to Daddy,” he told her, and watched her run from the bathroom.

Grace soon came back, her hair was brushed straight and she was ready for sleep; her eyes slipping from full pupils to cat eyes in her tiredness. Alec led the way to her bedroom and she soon jumped up into her bed and buried herself under the covers. She wasn’t one for bedtime stories or lullabies.

“Night Papa, love you,” she said sleepily.

“Love you too princess,” he replied with a smile. He flicked the lights off and closed the door, ready for sleep himself.

He quickly nipped into their bedroom to get changed, and found Magnus on the bed, hair wet from a shower Alec didn’t know he had taken. Alec just watched his husband from the doorframe, as his husband moved around practically naked in front of him, a towel hung low on his hips. Alec let out a low whistle which made Magnus jump, he turned to see Alec staring at him with lust-filled eyes.

"She go down okay?” Magnus asked, slipping some underwear on under the towel, teasing Alec with not being able to see him.

“As soon as she hit the pillow,” Alec answered, removing his jeans and socks. “Twins?”

“Sound asleep in their room,” Magnus replied with a smile and a sigh. Exhausted wasn’t the word.

Alec jumped on the bed with some sleep pants on, and was just happy to watch Magnus float around their room. He finished what he was doing and went to join his husband on the bed.

“You up for a little something-something?” Magnus asked, smirking as he stroked Alec’s bare torso. Alec turned around to face him and kissed him soundly, pulling back, he didn’t realise just how tired and frustrated he was from the day. Alec rolled on top of Magnus and planted himself directly above him, elbows by the sides of Magnus’ head.

“Something-something, always turns into something more, you know that Mr Bane,” Alec chuckled nibbling Magnus’ neck gently. Magnus groaned something incoherent which just encouraged Alec to continue with his ministrations on his husband’s neck. Magnus fumbled with Alec’s pants and undid the draw-string, stroking down his V line.

“I was so proud of you today darling, you didn’t lose it and you controlled that atmosphere today,” Magnus complimented, his mouth making its way down Alec’s toned stomach. Alec keened at the praise and just moaned in response. He wouldn’t admit it aloud but he was proud of himself too.

“I love you,” Alec whispered, sucking a bruise behind Magnus’ left ear. He threaded his fingers through his lover’s hair and pulled gently, causing Magnus to purr like a cat.

“I love you too,” Magnus replied, pushing himself on top of his husband. He pinned Alec to the bed and just dragged his soft hands down Alec’s hard body. The contrast made Alec physically shiver. He knew what he wanted from his husband, but he was just too tired.

“I don’t think I can Mags,” Alec started, he looked at Magnus lovingly, but soon succumbed to a yawn. Magnus didn’t even bother to reply, he just kept kissing and nibbling at random points on his Shadowhunter’s body. Alec could feel sleep coming to overtake him, so he closed his eyes and tucked his hands back in Magnus’ hair, just tugging at it every so often.

Magnus removed Alec’s pants all together and just stared at his husband’s marvellous physique. In Magnus’ opinion, his beautiful Nephilim was carved from marble expertly, he was seamless, flawless and every other adjective Magnus could come up with that described his husband’s beauty.

The warlock looked up from his staring and saw that Alec was fast asleep, he couldn’t really blame him of course, the day had been stressful. Magnus was in two minds just to carry on but couldn’t bring himself to do so; he himself was tired as well and could really use a good night’s sleep until the twins would wake them up. Magnus slipped Alec’s pants back on and pulled the golden sheets over him, Magnus slid in next to him and put out the lamps with a flick of his wrist.

The darkness soon took over the room, and Magnus let his glamour down, his cat eyes quickly scanning the room before landing on his husband. Magnus watched the gentle rise and fall of Alexander’s chest and smiled contentedly. He curled into Alec’s side and wrapped both of his arms around Alec’s bare chest, stroking ever so gently. Magnus’ eyes soon started to droop and let sleep overwhelm his tired brain and body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! Bit of a smaller chapter here but you know, what can you do? I have been writing for five hours today because I've been bored out me tree!! I hope you liked this chapter!! Thank you for all your kudos and comments, please feel free to leave them too if you already haven't!! Lots of love xxxxxxxxxxxx


	7. Dream A Little Dream

Magnus was overtaken by sleep and he was suddenly completely submerged in a deep dream. His mind welcomed the dream immediately, and he let it play out in his mind. It was a scene he remembered vividly, and vowed he would never forget it…  
  
**DREAM!**  
  
_Magnus opened his club at the usual time; ten o clock. He snapped his fingers and Pandemonium came alive, the lights flickered on, the music began to play and the drinks began to flow. The first patrons of the night were some Seelies who were looking for some mundanes to take home that night. Then some Children of The Night followed, looking for a bite to eat, then followed by a crowd of mundanes._  
  
_Magnus was going about his business when a certain someone caught his eye. His gaze followed the man through the crowd and into the gaggle of mundanes on the dance floor. The man was too perfect to be a mundane, maybe he was a Seelie? He couldn’t tell from the distance._  
  
_The man was soon on the move, flanked by a blond guy and a black haired girl, all covered in runes. Shadowhunters._  
  
_“What do I owe the pleasure Jace Herondale?” Magnus asked sarcastically, staring at the blond man up and down. He honestly couldn’t see the obsession, he knew many Downworlders that spoke of Jace Herondale, but he never quite understood why. He was relatively plain, he wore dark leather that didn’t fit him quite right, his hair was slicked up and back to the side so some strands were falling into his eyes. In short, he wasn’t Magnus’ type._  
  
_“How do you know-?” Jace started, when he heard his parabatai’s voice from the back somewhere. Magnus looked up and saw the man he was following earlier. He could now see clearly the runes on his alabaster skin, dark in contrast to paleness of the Nephilim. He had ink black hair that was a bit messy, but adorably so, and blue eyes as bright as stars and blue as the mid-morning sky. The Shadowhunter was beautiful, and he was determined to know him._  
  
_The stunning Nephilim approached, hands gripped around a bow and quiver of arrows, he had a slight swagger to his walk, Magnus noticed and his thick combat boots added to his already heavy footsteps that seemed elegant and ninja-like, as if he could pounce at any moment. The blue eyes landed on Magnus and the warlock smirked with a wink to the archer. Magnus revelled in the fact that the Shadowhunter’s face went beet red from such a simple action, and wanted to see how far he could undo the half-angel._  
  
_“Who are you?” Magnus asked lustfully, there was a hint of flirting in his voice which made the man visibly shiver, Magnus noticed. “I am Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn. And you are?”_  
  
_The Nephilim stuttered slightly and gave a goofy smile to the warlock.  “A-A- Alec,” he replied with a smiled, his eyes suddenly sparkled and Magnus instantly wanted this man in some way or form. Magnus smiled a genuine smile at the man, he was about to conduct a full conversation with the beauty, when he was interrupted by Herondale._  
  
_“We’re here on a mission Magnus, we heard that there were some rogue vampires around here; picking off mundanes. Know anything about it?” Jace asked the warlock. Magnus simply shrugged, when an idea popped into his head.  
  
“I will give you permission to hunt in my club, if...” he started, ready to strike a deal with the Shadowhunters. “If  _you _stay here with me,” Magnus finished, flashing his cat eyes at Alec briefly and pointed a ringed finger at him. Alec barely had time to answer when his parabatai answered for him._  
  
_“Done. Come on Izzy, the sooner we’re done here, the sooner we can save Alec,” Jace chortled, dragging the dark haired girl off with him; not even glancing at Alec on the way past. Alec could see a smirk on Jace’s face, and when they were out of the club, he was going to punch it off of him._  
  
_“That was easy. I should have opened with that,” Magnus laughed, and led Alec to a leather sofa to the back of the club…_  
  
**DREAM END!**  
  
Magnus and Alec woke up to a cry from another bedroom. Magnus groaned aloud from being pulled from his fantastic dream about when he first met his lover and heaved himself out of bed. He looked at the clock which read 1:30 am and he groaned even further.  
  
The warlock looked at Alec, who hadn’t even moved an inch since they fell asleep earlier and just smiled at him. There was no way he was going to disturb his Shadowhunter from his rest, and proceeded into the twins’ room.  
  
He found Lily rolling around in her cot, her white wings thrashing against the sides. Magnus picked her up and soothed her. He placed one of his fingers in her mouth to suck on, hoping it would calm her down. Teething was a nightmare. Lily soon lolled back to sleep so he placed her back in her cot, and quickly went to check on Grace. He cracked her door open slightly, and saw a pair of blue eyes staring at him through the darkness. He smiled to himself when he realised the Grace had soon found out she could see in the dark with her cat eyes and entered her room to sit with her.  
  
“What’s up buttercup?” Magnus asked, stroking his daughter’s pale face. He noticed that her cheeks were damp with tears and just shushed her and told her everything would be okay.  
  
“I had a bad dream Daddy,” she told him, taking hold of his giant hand compared to hers and started playing with his rings absent-mindedly.  
  
“Wanna talk about it sweet-pea?” the warlock queried, laying down beside his daughter on her bed. He pulled her close to his stomach and just wrapped his arms around her.  
  
“It was about today. A-And what some of the kids said to me,” she started, stuttering slightly. Magnus loved the parts of Alec in his eldest daughter, the stuttering and their obsession with cuddling and just the physical need for human contact. “Why do I have two dads, but not a mom?” she asked her Daddy. Magnus thought about the best way to answer the question. In reality he knew Grace would ask this eventually, just not this soon.  
  
“You have two fathers because Daddy is special. I can have children,” Magnus started to explain, without getting into the gory details. “You don’t have a mom because Papa and I love each other very much and when Papa found out that I could have children, we did. You don’t need a mom Gracie, because you have a Daddy and a Papa who love you more than life itself,” he finished, hoping that the four year old would understand.  
  
“But how come other people think it’s weird and wrong to have two dads?” asked Grace, remembering what that horrible boy had said to her in the classroom.  
  
“Some people think it’s wrong because their minds aren’t open to the world that it is today. Many people have two moms and two dads, it’s just because certain Shadowhunters still live in old times with their ideals that they don’t accept it,” Magnus told her, trying not to make her too confused.  
  
“Like Grandma and Grandpa?” Grace wondered, looking straight into Magnus’ eyes.  
  
“Why would you say that sweet-pea?” Magnus questioned, wondering what she was thinking.  
  
“That’s why they tried to make Papa marry that Lydia lady isn’t it? Because they thought he was wrong?” she deduced. Magnus didn’t know where she had heard this but couldn’t really argue with her assumption.  
  
“Yes, it’s true baby. Grandma tried to make Papa marry Lydia because she didn’t approve of me at first, because of me being a warlock and a man. But your Papa soon set her straight,” he chuckled at his choice of words. Grace just smiled up at him and cuddled him closer.  
  
“Papa said you rescued him,” she whispered, tugging at her duvet cover, pulling it over her and Magnus.  
  
“Did he now?” Magnus smiled, his eyes sparkling at the thought of his husband telling their daughter that. It was impossible to love him more than he already did. “How did you find out about Lydia?”  
  
“I met her at school today, she’s a teacher there. Her and Papa were talking about their wedding day. Papa explained that they didn’t actually get married because Papa loved you. But I figured the rest out myself. I’m four Daddy, not stupid,” she giggled, quite proud of herself and her correct assumptions.  
  
“You are incredibly smart for your age Gracie, you _obviously_ get that from me,” he smiled, kissing her on her now dry cheek.  
  
They talked for a while until Grace fell asleep around two in the morning, so Magnus tucked Grace back in and closed her door. He was surprised to find Alec in the kitchen making coffee.  
  
“You do realise it’s two in the morning darling?” Magnus asked with a chuckle, watching how Alec jumped slightly from the lack of warning of his presence. Alec pour coffee into two mugs and hopped up onto the kitchen counter.  
  
“I needed the bathroom and realised you weren’t there, so I checked the twins’ room and you weren’t there either. So I assumed you were Grace,” Alec smiled, handing a mug to Magnus. Magnus took the mug happily and supped the heavenly caffeine.  
  
“Grace told me that you saw Lydia today,” Magnus announced after taking a long gulp of coffee. He saw his husband visibly stiffen, and he reassured him. “I’m not mad Alexander.”  
  
“Yes, we saw Lydia at the academy. I didn’t even know she worked there, I assumed she went under the radar after what happened. Everything kind of came out to Grace and I had to explain to her who she was and stuff,” Alec blabbered, stumbling over certain words. Magnus just stood between Alec’s legs and held his arms, reassuring him over and over.  
  
“Alexander, I’m not mad or anything my love. I was about to say that Grace told me that you told her that I saved you. But it was you who saved me,” Magnus explained, kissing Alec to quieten him. Alec blushed all the way up his torso and his face which Magnus found completely adorable.  
  
“I know what you saved me from; a marriage I didn’t want, an overbearing mother I used to obey every command she gave me. But what did I save you from?” Alec asked, stroking Magnus’ hair with his long fingers.  
  
“You saved me from another however many years of desperately trying to find someone to love me, who didn’t just want me for my magic. You saved me from Camille the crazy bitch,” Magnus and Alec smiled at this point. “You saved me from completely letting go of my humanity and becoming the demon I thought I was. Alec you have saved me from more than you will ever know,” Magnus told him, kissing him gently and wrapping his arms around the Nephilim’s waist. Alec wrapped his legs around Magnus and pulled him in tighter as he was still firmly planted on the counter. Alec ran his hands up and down Magnus’ back just drawing patterns as they got lost in the kiss.  
  
“You take my breath away,” Alec sighed, pulling back and resting his forehead against his warlock’s. “And not just now, but today and every day since the moment we met. You never cease to blow me away with your powers, your attitude, your personality, everything you. The way you walked into that damn wedding for everybody to see and you didn’t give a demon’s ass what anybody thought of you. That was why I kissed you in front of everyone, the way you held yourself and looked and wasn’t afraid of anybody telling you otherwise; you amaze me Magnus. You just…” Alec said, telling him the truth about every feeling he felt in that moment, just rattling on until Magnus kissed him quiet.  
  
“And you, never cease to amaze me, my love. You and our beautiful children are the reasons I want to get up in the morning. Even if it is at two am,” Magnus chuckled, kissing Alec again and nibbling his neck. Alec just wrapped his arms around his husband and used his legs to pull him in tighter still. It was safe to say that Alec was awake now and wanted to continue where they left off from earlier.  
  
“How about you and I take this to the bedroom?” Alec smiled, winking and dragging Magnus along to their room. They entered the room kissing frantically, wanting to dispose of any clothing they had and just have their way with each other in a way they hadn’t for so long. Alec practically threw Magnus onto the bed and climbed on top of him, straddling his thighs and just kissing him for all he was worth. With a click of Magnus’ fingers, all of their clothes had disappeared from their bodies and Magnus pounced like a cat onto his husband.  
  
Alec was now pinned to the bed, arms wrapped around Magnus’ neck playing with the thin hair on his husband’s nape. Magnus was kissing and licking his way up Alec’s torso, tracing runes with his tongue and fingers, delighting in making Alec surrender himself to his husband’s touch.  
  
“How are you so perfect?” Magnus asked as he reached the destination he desired. He took Alec in his hand and stroked lightly, just gently teasing him for what he had planned later on.  
  
“Believe me baby, I ask myself the same thing about you,” Alec admitted, stroking Magnus’ hair and tugging lightly. He pulled Magnus up for another kiss while Magnus’ hand was just wandering up and down Alec’s length. The kiss was messy and heated and rushed, Alec wanting Magnus just to do something, anything. Magnus knew what Alec wanted, and he could never resist his Shadowhunter’s pleads and begs and puppy eyes.  
  
Magnus snapped his fingers again, Alec wondering what he had done. He soon found out however when Magnus sat himself on Alec’s length and slid down easily, not needing preparation whatsoever. Alec just gently stroked Magnus’ hips, running his fingers around his waist and just enjoying the intimate touching and the closeness he was feeling with his husband. Magnus raised and lowered himself repeatedly on his husband, stroking himself as he went.  
  
Alec let out a sinful moan and a “fuck, Magnus, baby,” which was a signal that he was close. Magnus just let himself increase his speed on his husband’s length, watching his husband unravel underneath him.  
  
“Magnus!” Alec yelled, and he felt Alec inside him, shooting deep everything he had. Magnus revelled in the feeling and just collapsed on his husband, releasing his own load on Alec’s chest. “You are so beautiful,” Alec muttered, nuzzling his nose into Magnus’ neck just nibbling and sucking and kissing and licking. Magnus waved his wrist, and they were cleaned up and redressed in a second. Being a warlock had its perks.  
  
“This is what children do to you. You don’t get any me time,” Magnus chuckled, stroking Alec’s abs absent-mindedly, just enjoying the feeling of his taut muscles underneath his gentle fingertips.  
  
“Mmmm, we totally deserve a break,” Alec replied, playing with Magnus’ soft hair, like he always did when he was dopey. Magnus hummed in agreement and laid his head on Alec’s strong shoulder, not feeling even the slightest bit tired considering the fact that the sun was almost up and dawn was approaching New York. Magnus waved his hand and the curtain flew open, showing the sun rising over the buildings nearby. Alec glanced at the clock on the bedside table, and it read six am. “Shit, I have to be at the Institute in an hour. The Inquisitor is still there, and we didn’t really have a formal meeting yet because you know, warlock’s giving birth and stuff,” he smiled, poking his husband on the arm. Magnus just chuckled and went to get out of bed.  
  
“Only you can make me happy about having like three hours sleep,” Magnus laughed, readying some clothes for himself and his husband. He reached into their wardrobe and pulled out a silk blue shirt for himself, tight silver jeans and a black coat and boots to top it all off. With a click of his fingers, he was dressed in his desired clothing and proceeded to choose Alec’s outfit for the day. Alec watched his husband, taking out odd shirts, looking them up and down then putting them back in again. Magnus finally decided on a black sweater with minimal holes, dark jeans and some boots for his husband. Alec got up from bed and quickly ran to the bathroom to sort himself out, as he came out, his chosen clothes appeared on his body.  
  
“I love you, you know that right?” Alec said, as he entered the kitchen. Grace was dressed and sat at the breakfast bar eating waffles, the twins were happily drinking from some floating bottles in front of them and Magnus was just sat drinking coffee with some fruit in front him.  
  
“Of course I do, you tell me everyday,” Magnus chuckled, heading to give Alec a kiss. Alec quickly kissed both twins and Grace and went to get his boots on. He had thirty minutes to get to the Institute. “How come you’re rushing Alexander? I’ll just portal you there,” Magnus asked, as if it was the most simple thing ever.  
  
“I didn’t like to ask,” Alec blushed, as if they were back to boyfriends again and were afraid of asking each other things.  
  
“Silly Nephilim, come and sit your cute butt down and I will make you some breakfast,” he told his husband firmly, moving him from his spot by the door to a stool next to Grace with his magic. Alec just rolled his eyes with a smile and gave in, he had to admit he really wanted some strawberry pancakes.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Breakfast ended in a mess of milk as Lily opened her wings and knocked herself and Nicholas forward, crashing into the floating bottles. Surprisingly nobody cried, but everybody was shocked to see Lily hovering a few feet off the ground, her wings flapping to support her. Magnus and Alec nearly cried, seeing their baby girl flying as if she wasn’t a couple of weeks old, it was like she didn’t even know she was doing it. She was just sucking on her chubby fist, babbling away to herself as she flitted over the high-chair. Nick was looking at her, his eyes huge as he watched his sister rise higher and higher, until Magnus plucked her from the air and into his arms. Lily looked around as if she was always firmly in her Daddy’s arms and just giggled, clueless at what she had just done.  
  
“That was so cool!” Grace declared from her stool, her glass of orange juice halfway to her mouth. Alec just burst into laughter, taking Lily from Magnus and playing with her and babbling at her; he was saying how proud he was of her and she was just giggling and smiling away. Magnus picked up Nicholas and went to get him cleaned up, taking Lily along with him, also telling his little girl that he was proud of her. “Papa, I want to fly!” Grace called, reaching up at Alec, asking to be picked up and tossed about it in the air. Alec did it a few times before Grace got bored and went to watch TV. He now had ten minutes and needed to get to the Institute.  
  
“Magnus, I gotta go!” Alec shouted through the loft. Magnus sped through, babies in hand and quickly opened a portal. “Thanks baby, I will call you on my break okay?” Alec said, kissing Magnus soundly, then kissing the twins. “You coming princess?” he asked Grace.  
  
“Yay! I get to go to the Institute,” she sing-songed, going to grab a book from the living room shelf and holding on to her Papa’s hand. They bid their goodbyes to Magnus and the babies and headed through the portal, landing in the middle of the Institute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of everything in this chapter guys, a lotta stuff like the sex which I am not a big writer of but I thought it would fit in nicely. Hope you all liked, lots of love xxxxxxxxxxxx


	8. The One We Love The Most

Alec and Grace landed elegantly in the surveillance room of the Institute, right in front of the Inquisitor, Isabelle, Jace and Maryse.  
  
“Grandma!” Grace shouted as she almost tackled Maryse to the floor. The older woman took hold of her grandaughter in her arms and hugged her, it had been at least five months since she had last seen Grace. She had not even met the twins yet!  
  
“I would actually like to talk with Grace if that is okay Alec?” Maryse asked, smiling at her the girl. Alec assumed it would be about the incident at the academy and just nodded. Grace waved as they both walked off, and Alec was ready to face whatever the Inquisitor threw at him.  
  
“Mr Lightwood, I am glad to see you after your paternal leave. I hope all is well with the newborns?” Inquisitor Herondale asked with a smile. Alec smiled back and nodded a yes. Alec could swear he had only seen the Inquisitor smile twice, once when she found out Jace was her grandson and just now when she was speaking to him. He felt quietly honoured at the gesture. “Now, I don’t know what you think I’m doing here, but I am here for Miss Fairchild. She is Valentine’s only living relative, even with Valentine dead and gone now, we would still like to ask some questions.”  
  
“We cannot do that Grandmother,” Jace answered. “Clary has a block on her mind that Magnus put there. Apparently Jocelyn paid him to rid her of her memories of the Shadow World,” he explained.  
  
“Well that should be easy! You are a Lightwood-Bane, being married to the High Warlock of Brooklyn must have its upsides?” the Inquisitor questioned, looking at Alec intently.  
  
“Magnus can’t, he has the twins right now and I don’t think he’s quite ready yet,” Alec replied, not wanting to drag Magnus into everything with this mundane girl who threw Magnus into a wall, and who shot him in the back the day his husband went into labour. _He_ didn’t even trust himself around the red-head.  
  
“Nonsense! I will have the babies. If you trust me with them of course?” she told him, actually looking quite excited at the idea of it. Alec couldn’t see the harm in asking.  
  
“Of course. I will ring and ask, but if he says no then there is nothing I can do I’m afraid Madam Inquisitor,” Alec explained, taking his phone out of his pocket. He dialled Magnus’ number and waited for his husband to answer.  
  
_“Hello my love, Institute blown up already?”_  
  
“No actually Mags, the Inquisitor kinda needs you to recover Clary Fairchild’s memories,” Alec said hesitantly through the phone. He could practically hear his husband grimace through the phone.  
  
_“As in the one who shot you in the back? No thank you.”_  
  
“Come on Mags, you’re the one who put the block there. As soon as it gets done, the quicker she is out of our lives,” Alec pointed out, hoping to make his husband see sense.  
  
_“It’s harder than that darling. I fed them to a memory demon, it would need summoning and at least five people, Clarissa and I included,”_   Magnus explained. _“Besides I have the twins.”_  
  
“Madam Inquisitor said she would take care of them...” Alec muttered just loud enough so Magnus could hear.  
  
_“The Inquisitor wants to look after our children? I don’t know whether to feel honoured or terrified,”_ Magnus chuckled. _“Fine. I will portal over with the twins and their things. Where is Grace?"_  
  
“My mother has her. We will clear the surveillance room and you can portal through,” Alec told him. “Love you.”  
  
_“I love you too.”_ Magnus hang the phone up and Alec gave the all clear with the Inquisitor.  
  
“Magnus fed the memories to some sort of memory demon so it needs to be summoned and everything; plus it needs five people including Clary and Magnus. So I will be definitely going-”  
  
“So will I. And I’m sure I can find Izzy,” Jace announced, entering the room with Clary at his heels. He completely blanked the girl and was just waiting for Magnus and the twins.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Magnus came through the portal in a flash, twins in arms along with two changing bags around his shoulders. “Delivery!” Magnus collared, passing Lily over to Alec without even so much as a hello. “Madam Inquisitor, Herondale, you.” Magnus greeted, glaring at Clary at the end, flashing his eyes at the red-head. “Alexander, Nicholas was just changed but Lily needs one in about half an hour or so. I want to be finished before then, I have clients to attend to.” he told his husband firmly. Alec just nodded and handed Lily over to the Inquisitor, he gave the twins a kiss.  
  
Jace came through with Isabelle, Maryse and Grace.  
  
“Hi Daddy,” Grace greeted, going to hug Magnus.  
  
“Hey sweet-pea, now we are all going to do something really important, so I need you to be the best big sister ever and help Madam Inquisitor with Nick and Lily, okay?” Magnus told her, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. Grace gave him a firm nod and went off with the Inquisitor, saying a goodbye to her family.  
  
“Now, where are we doing this?” Jace asked, determined to get this mission done.

“We’re doing this in the comfort of my own living room. I can control it easier,” Magnus told them, conjuring a portal up. “Clarissa, since you have not been to my loft before, take hold of Jace, so you end up in the right dimension.”  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Everybody stepped through the portal and landed in Magnus and Alec’s loft less than gracefully. Alec had portalled to his own loft so many times, he managed to portal himself to be able to land sat down on his favourite spot on the couch. Magnus just chuckled at his husband and set about getting the photo he needed.  
  
“Clarissa, you are a good artist yes?” Magnus asked, taking a picture out of a book. “Draw this fabulous pentagram identical to this one, and you shall have your demon.” he told her, handing her the picture and some chalks.  
  
They left Clary to it, being supervised by Jace, while Magnus made coffee. Isabelle watched how domestic her brother and Magnus were in somewhere like the kitchen. They moved around flawlessly, one reaching for mugs, one reaching for milk, then meeting in the middle.  
  
“You two look so domestic,” Isabelle chuckled, taking a mug of coffee. Alec just rolled his eyes and Magnus just laughed along with her. In all of his many centuries, domestic had not been one of the many adjectives to describe the warlock.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
“Clary’s finished,” Jace said, walking into the kitchen, his jeans covered in red and green chalk. The three in the kitchen had been listening to Jace give Clary the rune she needed to contact the Greater Demon Valak, and Alec could not help but like the sound of her screaming in pain. They nodded and followed him out onto the rather large balcony. Magnus observed the perfectly drawn pentagram and hated to admit it, but he was rather impressed.  
  
“Mmm, I’m impressed,” Magnus admitted. “Now each person takes a point at the pentagram and they join hands,” he told them. Alec rushed to get the point next to Magnus’ and was relieved when Jace went to the other side of him; there was no way he was touching Clary. “Do not break the bond between the hands, otherwise, we will all be screwed. Do not let go under any circumstances,” Magnus told everyone, this was the only chance they had to regain any of Clary’s memories.  
  
Once everybody had joined hands, Magnus began chanting something incoherent in a foreign language and a grey whirlwind appeared before them. Alec could see the demon through the wind and his first instinct was to reach for this bow and arrows, but remembered what Magnus said before, we can not break the bond.  
  
“The demon wants payment for the memories!” Magnus shouted of the noise the demon was making.  
  
“What does it want?” Clary shouted back, desperately trying to keep a hold of Jace and Izzy’s hands.  
  
“It wants a memory of the one we love the most!” Magnus yelled to the Shadowhunters.  
  
Izzy was the first to give a memory up, a picture of Alec and Max appeared together, Alec was pushing Max on a swing and they were both laughing like insane people.  
  
Clary went next, a picture of Jocelyn Fairchild appeared in the wind and Clary began to smile happily.  
  
Alec went next, and it was a memory of the day Magnus gave birth to the twins, it was of Magnus, the twins and Grace all crowded around the bed. Both Alec and Magnus smiled at each other.  
  
Jace then went, it was of Izzy, Alec and Max, they were getting their photos taken for something for the Clave, Jace wasn’t in the photos because he wasn’t a Lightwood.  
  
It was then Magnus’ turn, and it was the photo he took the other day of Alec, when he was shirtless in the kitchen with Lily in his arms, while he was stroking her wings. Alec turned to look lovingly at Magnus and had to resist the urge to reach over and kiss his husband. Magnus winked at his Shadowhunter, and they watched the Greater Demon return to its realm suddenly.  
  
There was a shock through Clary and she fell to the floor, her memories returned…  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
They had all returned to the Institute and were all exhausted. It was only eleven am and all Alec wanted to do was sleep. Giving up a memory to a Greater Demon was extremely tiring.  
  
“Where are my babies?” Magnus asked after catching his breath from his landing.  
  
“Mags, I want you to cancel all your appointments for the day baby. You’re exhausted,” Alec told him, practically having to hold his husband up. Magnus just nodded and collapsed into Alec’s arms, he had just done too much.  
  
Alec carried Magnus bridal-style to his bedroom in the Institute, he tucked him up in the double bed and went to find the Inquisitor with his kids. They were actually out in the hallway waiting for him, Imogen Herondale was holding Lily and Nick, and Grace was carrying their bags.  
  
“I changed Lily all by myself Papa!” Grace said happily, proud of herself. “Well with the help of Mrs Herondale,” she added. Alec gave her a kiss on the head and ruffled her hair a bit.  
  
“Were they okay?” Alec asked, taking Lily from the Inquisitor. The little girl babbled excitedly blowing spit bubbles and giggling, flapping her wings gently.  
  
“They were perfection Mr Lightwood, absolute perfection. I take it the demon was dealt with?” she replied, stroking Nick’s small head.  
  
“Yep. Everything is fine, Clary has her memories back and nobody was hurt in the process. Magnus is just exhausted but that is to be expected,” Alec explained, accepting the handshake Imogen had offered him. She gave him a smile and made her way to the surveillance room.  
  
“What did you talk about with Grandma?” Alec asked Grace as he took his children into his office.  
  
“About the academy and stuff. She said she would talk to somebody about it, but I dunno. I kinda don’t wanna go back Papa,” Grace admitted, going to turn the TV on.  
  
“So what do you think about somebody else teaching you? Like one of Daddy’s friends?” he wondered, hopefully this Dot person would be perfect for Grace and her training.  
  
“I don’t mind Papa. I still wanna be a Shadowhunter though, not a warlock. That’s Daddy and Lily’s job,” she told him with a smile. Alec loved her answer, he was glad that Grace still wanted to be a Shadowhunter. Alec was about to say something when Jace entered the room. “Uncle Jace!”  
  
“Hey gorgeous, how you doin’?” the blond man asked, hugging his niece and going in for some cuddles with the twins. Grace just nodded her head enthusiastically and went back to her cartoons.  
  
“Did you need something Jace?” Alec asked, looking over some paperwork on his desk.  
  
“Yes actually. Isabelle found something on the Seelie case and needed authorisation for the mission,” he explained, throwing Nicholas into the air and catching him repeatedly.  
  
“Cool, what did she find?” Alec queried.  
  
“Well you know when she said she found Dragonidae demons? Well they weren’t, it was those shape-shifters we found at Pandemonium a while back, the night we met Clary?” he replied, smiling down at his nephew who was trying to grab his stele from his pocket.  
  
“Yes I remember. So has she located their whereabouts?” Alec glared, remembering the night vividly as the one where she launched Magnus into a wall.  
  
“She couldn’t pin-point where exactly, but she got a good lead. She reckons they are hidden in a warehouse opposite Central Park,” Jace informed him, jumping back slightly when he felt a burn on his arm. Nick had managed to get hold of his Uncle’s stele and poked him with it.  
  
“No, Nicholas, we don’t do that,” Alec scolded, taking the object off his son. Nick seemed to understand and looked down guiltily. Jace felt sorry for the kid, he hadn’t meant to hurt him but he supposed he had to learn.  
  
“Where’s Magnus?” Jace asked, cuddling Nicholas close to him.  
  
“My room, he passed out,” Alec huffed, rubbing his face in his hands. He knew he shouldn’t have brought Magnus into this just yet, but at least it was over now.  
  
“Well if you give Izzy permission for her assignment then you can take the rest of the day off. Magnus needs you more than we do right now,” his brother told him firmly.  
  
“But the Inquisitor-”  
  
“I already cleared it with Grandmother, she comes in handy you know?” Jace chuckled, patting Alec on the back. Alec gave his parabatai a nod for the authorisation and took Nicholas off of Jace so he could go and deliver the news. Sometimes Jace could be a pain in the ass, but at least he looked out for everyone.  
  
Alec decided to uproot his family to Magnus’ bedside so they could relax and wait for him to wake up so they could go home. Alec remembered back to the memories they had to give the demon earlier, the one Magnus gave up really got him to thinking. Even after all these years together, sixteen to be exact, it still amazed him that he was loved wholly and unconditionally by the man he was honoured to call his husband.  
  
Magnus Bane truly was the one he loved the most...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of a shorter chapter here guys, and for those eagle-eyed of you will notice that I re-imagined the memory demon scene from Season 1 Episode 4, which I really enjoyed writing. Some more coming up soon!! Lots of love xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	9. Remember Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit stoppy-starty this one guys, a couple of dreams in this one xxxxxxxxx

Alec could see that Magnus was drifting in and out of consciousness, Alec was concerned because he had never seen Magnus in such a restless sleep.  
  
Magnus’ mind kept flashing over and over old memories he had taken in over the years. Some memories he cherished, some he wanted rid of, and some were only fragments. His brain kept bugging him to relive some of these moments, and he eventually gave in to one he cherished…  
  
**DREAM!**  
  
_Magnus was nervous about seeing Alexander today. Extremely nervous. He didn’t know how Alec would react, and he couldn’t help but think of the worst scenario. They had been together twelve years now and this had never happened, they had always been careful._  
  
_Magnus entered the Institute with a flourish, showing off his usual confident self. Most of the Nephilim didn’t even give him a second glance as they were so used to his colourful, glittery presence. The warlock made his way to his husband’s office and knocked once, then twice, the signal for Alec to know it was Magnus. Magnus heard a muffled voice and he entered the room, swinging the oak door open._  
  
_“Hey you,” Alec greeted, smiling at his husband from behind his desk. Magnus made his way behind Alec and wrapped his arms around his Shadowhunter’s neck._  
  
_“Hello,” Magnus replied, kissing Alec on his cheek. Magnus jumped up onto his desk and made himself comfortable._  
  
_“What brings your glorious self here?” the Nephilim asked, double checking some paperwork he had just filled out._  
  
_“I needed to talk to you about something,” Magnus told him, wringing his perfectly soft hands together nervously. Alec noticed the action with worry._  
  
_“If you’ve redecorated again Mags, I won’t be mad,” Alec chuckled, taking a hold of his husband’s hands. Magnus laughed and shook his head no._  
  
_“It is more serious then that my dear. I’m just worried about your reaction, is all,” the warlock admitted, taking a deep breath. Alec raised his eyebrows as if to say ‘try me’ and gave Magnus a reassuring smile. “Okay… what would you say if I told you that… you were going to be a father?” Magnus said, hesitating slightly, hands shaking. Alec looked as if he hadn’t heard properly, his mouth opening then closing again multiple times._  
  
_Magnus looked incredibly sick and Alec’s eyes just went wide, realising what Magnus had said is true._  
  
_“Are you positive?” Alec questioned, his mind racing. Magnus nodded and a single tear escaped his eye, running down his cheek. Alec wiped it away suddenly and enveloped Magnus in a tight hug, the warlock let out a sigh of relief._  
  
_“I am so in love with you,” Alec whispered to him, nuzzling his cheek happily. Magnus let out a sigh of relief and muffled something into the Shadowhunter’s shoulder. “What was that Mags?” he chuckled._  
  
_“You’re not mad?” Magnus asked, stroking his husband’s black hair._  
  
_“How could I possibly be mad?! We’re going to be parents baby. Something I never thought I would be, something I always wanted to be,” Alec told him. The Shadowhunter stood up and picked Magnus off of the floor and into his strong arms; Alec span him around and kissed him fiercely._  
  
_“I love you so much,” Magnus sighed happily, pulling away from the kiss and placing himself back on the floor._  
  
_“And I love you more than life itself,” Alec replied, smiling down at his beautiful husband…_  
  
**DREAM END!**  
  
Alec saw his husband’s face turn up in a smile and he just chuckled under his breath. “What do you think Daddy is dreaming about?” Grace asked her Papa, looking up from a book she had picked from the shelf.

“I dunno princess, something happy I think,” he told her with a grin. Alec secretly wondered what his husband was dreaming about as well.  
  
**DREAM!**  
  
_Magnus woke up to the sound of bustling traffic outside of his Brooklyn loft. The sun was gleaming through the golden silk curtains and they lit up his lover perfectly._ Last night was incredible, _Magnus thought to himself, Alec had just given his virginity to the warlock last night, and Magnus couldn’t be happier that Alec gave up something so precious._  
  
_Magnus heard a groan next to him, apparently the sun had woken Alexander up and was now faced towards Magnus, blue eyes shining up at him._  
  
_“Good morning,” Alec mumbled, his voice hoarse from sleep. Alec rubbed his eyes softly and looked back up at Magnus as if he was the most beautiful thing of all._  
  
_“Morning,” Magnus breathed back, quite content with just staring into Alec’s stunning blue eyes for the rest of eternity. “Sleep well?”_  
  
_“The best. I don’t think I have ever slept so well,” Alec grinned, threading his fingers into Magnus’ painted ones. Magnus chuckled softly, and just watched his lover breathing, having to double check that the gorgeous man before him was indeed real._  
  
_“How are you so perfect?” Magnus blurted out, a blush rising on both of their faces. Alec almost giggled and buried his head under the duvet._  
  
_“I’m so not… What time is it?” Alec questioned, a look of worry on his face._  
  
_“Almost eight, why?”_  
  
_“Crap, I gotta get to the Institute,” he groaned, the Shadowhunter watched the warlock’s face drop and burst in laughter. “I’m kidding. Did you really think I was gonna go?” Alec joked, smiling at Magnus’ flustered face._  
  
_“No, obviously not,” Magnus defended, loving the smile that lit up Alexander’s face. Magnus reached out to stroke Alec’s face, loving the feel of his soft pale skin under his fingertips. “I could so get used to this...”_  
  
**DREAM END!**  
  
Magnus’ eyes fluttered open to see his beautiful husband sat next to him on the bed, holding him in his strong arms, a feeling Magnus would never get tired of.  
  
“Hey sleeping beauty,” Alec chuckled, caressing Magnus’ cheek with his knuckle.  
  
“Mmm, hi,” Magnus replied, still a bit sleep-dazed, his eyes in his cat slits as his glamour hadn’t kicked in yet. Alec leaned down and kissed his husband gently. “The kids?”  
  
“Twins are with Izzy and Mom and Grace is with Jace,” Alec told him, “no need to worry baby.” Magnus nodded and sat up against the headboard. He could remember the memory demon vividly and the ceremony and portalling back to the Institute, but after that it was a blur.  
  
“How long have I been out?”  
  
“Few hours, I cancelled all your appointments and they gave me the rest of the day off. To be honest, we were all pretty exhausted,” Alec explained, smiling down at the warlock, his eyes sparkling. “What were you dreaming about?” Alec asked.  
  
“Hmm?” Magnus answered, not catching what his husband has asked.  
  
“While you were asleep, you were smiling. I was wondering what you were dreaming about,” he clarified, pushing Magnus’ dropping hair out of his face.  
  
“You. I was dreaming about the day I told you I was pregnant with Grace, how I was so nervous to tell you,” Magnus informed him.  
  
“I was so happy that day, more in love with you then I ever thought possible when you told me I was going to be a father. I won’t ever forget it, ever,” Alec beamed, his blue eyes glittering.  
  
“Then I dreamed about the first night we slept together, how you just turned up out of the blue, telling me how much you wanted me. I remembered the way you were curled up in bed, the sun through the window, you were glorious,” the warlock reminisced, realising that night was so long ago now. Alec chortled at his boldness that night and couldn’t quite remember where he got the confidence from.  
  
“Mags?” Alec asked, his mood suddenly going sad. “Will you remember me when I’m gone? In like a hundred years?”  
  
“What would make you ask that Alexander? You’re not going anywhere,” Magnus scolded, poking him in the chest firmly.  
  
“Will you?” the Shadowhunter insisted.  
  
“Of course I will remember you! You are the love of my life Alexander Lightwood-Bane! You have given me three beautiful children, I married you. Hell I even befriended Maryse Lightwood for you, you think I would do that for just anyone?” Magnus laughed, watching his husband crack a toothy smile. “Besides, I meant what I said, you’re not going anywhere if I can help it.”  
  
“I’m sorry baby, I don’t know why I even brought it up,” Alec apologised, kissing Magnus chastely, getting lost in his yellow cat eyes.  
  
“Silly Nephilim,” Magnus chuckled, cupping his husband’s face with one hand and touched his nose with his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few flashbacks here guys, hopefully fulfilling some of your requests that you have asked! And for those who I haven't gotten around to, don't worry, I will be fitting everything in. Please keep commenting and leaving kudos ad I need your reviews to live lol. Lots of love xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	10. Peace And Quiet... Possibly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just continuing on from the last chapter here!

Grace was enjoying her time with her Uncle Jace, it was rare they spent any time together just playing and fooling around.  
  
They had found their way to the weapon’s room and Jace was testing his niece on the various equipment.  
  
“What’s this?” Jace asked Grace, picking up a chakram. Grace deliberated over the weapon for a minute, trying to think of its name.  
  
“A chakram?” she answered, pretty sure that was the name of it. Jace just chuckled and nodded his head, this girl’s knowledge was literally incredible!  
  
“How are you so clever?” Jace asked the dark haired girl, her blue eyes sparkling up at her uncle.  
  
“Magic,” she giggled back, poking Jace in his hip with her tongue stuck out cheekily. Jace picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, tickling into her sides, the four year old squealing loudly.  
  
“Hey Jace can I-” Clary started as she entered the weapon’s room, she immediately saw Jace with a young girl on his shoulder, and he was actually laughing with her. “Sorry, I’ll come back later,” she said, backing away through the door.  
  
“No it’s okay. You can come in,” Jace announced, placing Grace back on her feet. Grace took one look at Clary and went off around the room to find something interesting.  
  
“I didn’t know you were related,” Clary said, smiling after the little girl.  
  
“She’s my niece,” he replied, watching Grace out of the corner of his eye. He knew she wouldn’t touch anything dangerous but he just had to be sure.  
  
“She’s Alec’s daughter right?” the red-head asked. They heard a “yep” from the background, Grace had answered for herself from the shelf of seraph blades. Jace just chuckled and proceeded to help Clary with what she needed.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Magnus and Alec were just wandering around the Institute, Alec checking up on everybody and Magnus just enjoying the peace and quiet of having no children for a couple of hours. He was just observing his husband and just really taking in the days’ events. It wasn’t every day you summoned a Greater Demon.  
  
The pair walked past the weapon’s room and saw Jace and Clary sparring with Grace just sat on a chair at the side watching. It appeared as if she was shouting corrections to Clary.  
  
Alec cracked open the door and sneaked in to watch what was going on, dragging Magnus with him.  
  
“Straighten your back leg! Move through the strike, not into it!” she was shouting at the red-head. He could hear his parabatai laughing at his niece and Clary actually seemed to be applying the corrections.  
  
“You bossing people around young lady?” Magnus asked, taking a seat next to his daughter. Grace just grinned at her Daddy and nodded.  
  
“She’s right though, you’d be a great teacher Gracie,” Alec pointed out, kissing his daughter on the head. He wandered off to the bow section, they had received some new shipments the other day and had been wanting to try them out.  
  
“No! Clary! You jab, you don’t slice!” Grace yelled at the girl. Magnus just chuckled at his daughter’s antics and went to find his husband.  
  
“Hey, you’re missing all the fun,” Magnus said to Alec as he found his shooting some arrows at a target.  
  
“Don’t worry, I can hear her,” the Nephilim chortled, placing the bow he had in his hands down and trying a new one.  
  
“You will have to teach me sometime,” Magnus added, regarding his husband’s shooting.  
  
“When we have the day off from kids, and there’s nobody to interrupt, I will,” Alec grinned with a wink, shooting an arrow at the target so hard it went all the way through. Magnus’ mouth just stood agape at his husband’s ferocity when shooting. He felt sorry for any demon that stood in Alec’s way.  
  
“Uncle Jace, bend your knee, otherwise you’re dead!” they heard Grace shout, apparently now correcting her uncle as well. This time they heard Clary laugh and a grunt came from Jace, knowing she was probably right.  
  
Magnus and Alec made their way back to where Jace and Clary were sparring. Grace had now taken up to poking the two with a small feather staff when they were doing it wrong, making the two burst into laughter whenever she shouted at the other. For a four year old, she was extremely assertive.  
  
The husbands had taken up two seats and just enjoyed watching their eldest daughter making Jace and Clary squirm under her commands, it was such a hilarious sight that Alec was recording it on his phone.  
  
“Clary, when Uncle Jace swipes across, you duck so you don’t get hit in the face like you have the past three times!” the young Lightwood-Bane shouted.  
  
“It’s harder than it looks you now!” Clary called back to the little girl.  
  
“It’s really not,” Grace laughed, leaning on her staff. Clary and Jace stopped sparring and Clary just smiled at the girl.  
  
“Come on, you try it then,” Clary smirked, making the little girl laugh.  
  
“Lady, I’m four, even my Papa can’t beat Uncle Jace and he’s awesome,” Grace argued, pointing at Alec. “Daddy possibly could though,” she added, giving the scenario some thought. She heard Magnus and Alec dissolve into laughter on the side-lines.  
  
“Why don’t you spar with Grace?” Magnus chuckled, snapping his fingers and shrinking a seraph blade to fit his daughter’s hands. Alec actually encouraged this, his daughter was only four, but she was on her way to being the best Shadowhunter of her generation - besides, Grace could easily kick Clary's ass.  
  
“Sure why not?” Alec agreed, he knew that Clary was nowhere near trained enough to actually harm Grace, plus he was supervising so hopefully nothing would happen.  
  
Alec and Jace began to circle the two girls, Grace testing out the weight of the seraph blade in her hands, and Clary just running over some moves in her head.  
  
Clary moved first, swiping downwards with the blade. Grace side-stepped her and did a sideways roll. Grace then swiped the blade at Clary’s feet and the red-head jumped, which gave Grace the advantage to get up and push her hips downwards so she landed on her ass. Alec gave Grace a pat on the back and Magnus whooped from the side-lines.  
  
Clary growled in frustration and got up quickly, circling the young girl. Alec and Jace were shouting out corrections for both girls, Grace applying them quicker than the older girl. Grace struck forwards, catching Clary’s dominant arm and twisted it so the girl dropped the blade. The four year old then wrapped her arm around the older girl’s back and elbowed her back as hard as she could so Clary fell forward onto her knees.  
  
“However it seems I can beat you quite easily,” Grace giggled, dropping her blade and going to help Clary up from the floor. Alec couldn’t help the swell of pride he felt for his daughter; she just beat somebody during sparring and then went and helped them up, even trained Shadowhunters wouldn’t do that as their hubris got in the way.  
  
Clary gave the girl a quick hug and they shared a smile, sure she was embarrassed by the fact she got beaten by a four year old, but the girl did best her.  
  
“Papa, was I good?” Grace asked Alec, running up to him proudly. Alec bent down into a crouch and enveloped her in a tight hug.  
  
“You were incredible Gracie, I’m so proud of you,” Alec told her, kissing her on the forehead. Grace then ran to Magnus and tackled him on the chair, Alec laughing as she went.  
  
“That girl is brilliant dude,” Jace chuckled, patting his parabatai on the back. Alec just grinned and went to Magnus at the side.  
  
“She was brilliant, wasn’t she Alexander?” Magnus asked his husband, Alec was gushing with pride, he saw Grace stretching her arms, when he froze…  
  
“What’s that?” Alec questioned, pulling down his daughter’s sleeve so he could see the mark on her shoulder. “Grace, who drew that on you?” he asked his daughter, Alec was running his fingers over the rune on her shoulder. The angelic power rune. Magnus didn’t know what he was looking at, until he noticed the stark black rune against her pale skin.  
  
“What Papa?” Grace queried, she got off Magnus’ lap and went over to the mirror to see what her dads were fussing about. She saw it for herself what her Papa had pointed out, sure enough on her shoulder was the rune of angelic power, _but how did it get there?_   “I don’t know Papa, honest,” she told him, double and triple checking that the rune was in fact there.  
  
“Jace? You didn’t?” Alec asked, almost regretting questioning his parabatai.   
  
“I wouldn’t do that, you know that Alec,” Jace confirmed, “it looks new.” Alec was so confused, Grace didn’t have a stele yet, she wouldn’t get one until she was eight.  
  
“Grandma didn’t draw it on you did she?” Magnus asked cautiously, making deep eye contact with his husband. As much as Magnus had grown to tolerate Maryse, he wouldn’t put it past her to rune his daughter. “Unless..”  
  
“Unless what? Mags?” Alec interrogated, needing some sort of access.  
  
“When she used that magic the other day, perhaps her body is telling her that she is ready for runes? The surge of magic could have triggered it? I’m not sure, I would have to check some books and stuff,” the warlock deduced; what he came up with he had never heard of, but he supposed it was entirely plausible in the world they lived in.  
  
“Right… okay then. I will ask Mom just in case, because you never know with her. Mags, I will go and get the twins and we will get home I think. I’ve seen enough of this Institute for one day,” Alec declared, taking Grace by the hand and pulling her towards Isabelle’s room.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
“Mother,” Alec greeted as they entered Izzy’s room. Isabelle was sitting on the floor, playing with the twins, whereas Maryse was watching them from the sofa.  
  
“Alec, everything okay?” Maryse asked, looking up to her son. Alec pulled down Grace’s sleeve to show his mother the rune on his daughter’s shoulder. Maryse’s pupil’s blew wide, as she took in the rune on her grandaughter’s shoulder.  
  
“Do you know anything about this?” Alec asked sternly.  
  
“You think I runed her?” Maryse questioned, looking her eldest son up and down. “Who do you think I am?”  
  
“It was a thought, we don’t know how it got there and we had to check all our theories. I’m sorry I even asked,” Alec moaned, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  
  
Izzy thought her mother was going to explode at the accusation, but instead she answered calmly. “I understand. But I did not do this,” Maryse clarified, hugging Grace gently. Alec nodded and went to gather the twins’ belongings.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
“Magnus and I are heading home. Thanks for looking after the twins,” he thanked, Grace took his siblings’ bags and carried them out of the room in pursuit of her Daddy. Alec bid his family goodbye and picked Lily and Nicholas up into his arms.  
  
“Anything?” Magnus asked, taking Nicholas into his grasp.  
  
“Nothing, maybe Catarina might know something?” Alec wondered.  
  
“Possibly. So much for a peaceful and quiet day eh?” the warlock chuckled, with a wave of his hand, Magnus opened a portal before them. Alec couldn’t help but laugh as they stepped into the vortex, peace and quiet didn’t exist when you were a Lightwood-Bane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all liked this chapter, I love writing bossy and clever Grace and a Clary who doesn't know what she's doing lol. Hope you all enjoyed her getting her ass handed to her by a four year old, (a bit far fetched but who cares right?) So regular updates might not happen now guys as I am back at college now but will try and update when I can. Lots of love xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	11. Teacher Teach Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A one month time jump here guys! Sorry for the flashing forward all the time, it's just when I get my ideas they don't always follow straight after one another.

**TIME JUMP!**  
  
A month had passed since the whole finding a rune on Grace’s shoulder, and nobody was none the wiser. Magnus had searched and researched everything he could think of and he came up blank. As did Catarina, who had never seen anything like it; even Dot, Grace’s new tutor, didn’t know what was going on with the eldest Lightwood-Bane child.  
  
Lily and Nicholas were now crawling, almost walking and uttering words here and there. Alec’s heart melted when he heard Lily say “Papa” for the first time, he was crying tears of joy and scooped her up into his arms. Nick hadn’t said that much yet, but Magnus kept saying it would soon happen. Lily had now taken to flying around most of the loft, she obviously thought crawling was above her and would soar around the rooms of the apartment. She once got stuck on top of a wardrobe and had screamed for somebody to get her down, luckily Magnus was only in the next room over and ran to get her.  
  
Supernatural children were very independent, even when they were tiny, so parents didn’t really need to keep a constant eye on them. When kids got to Grace’s age, they practically let them fend for themselves, unless you were Alec and Magnus of course. But Alec could recollect a time when he was around five, and his mother had nipped out somewhere and had left Alec in charge of Izzy who was only three, however both hadn’t really even noticed she had gone, and she returned a couple of hours later to both of her children still alive and well.  
  
Grace was sat with Dot at the breakfast bar, learning various spells and how to control her magic. Alec had made it clear to the warlock that Grace was adamant on becoming a Shadowhunter and needed to be taught both ways. Dot had agreed whole-heartedly and respected the family’s wishes. Alec and Magnus were in their room, both twins asleep, and were enjoying some rare peace and quiet.  
  
“How do you think Grace is doing with Dot?” Alec asked his husband, who was reading a book while laid on top of the sheets.  
  
“She’s fine. Her magic is already getting better and her control is pretty fantastic. You need to stop worrying Alexander,” Magnus told him, dropping his book and holding his Shadowhunter’s hand. Magnus loved days like this, it was one of the few that Alec got off duty from the Institute; before they had children Magnus would portal them around the world and they would have dates in various cities. Now they took what little time they could together and just enjoy lazy days.  
  
“I’m not worried really, I’m just more… I dunno,” Alec stuttered, not really sure how he was feeling at the moment. Magnus rolled onto his side and pushed some of Alec’s hair out of his eyes, he kissed his cheek and heaved himself out of bed. “Where are you going?”  
  
“I’ll be right back my love, promise” he answered, floating from the room in a pair of Alec’s sweatpants and a silk kimono he had gotten from Japan. Alec was used to his husband’s dramatic exits by now and picked up the book Magnus was reading. It was exceptionally old and dusty, many of the pages torn or ripped. Alec took notice of the page Magnus was studying and read the title: _Fascinavit Immortalia_. Alec wasn’t quite sure what it said as he hadn’t learned Latin since he was fourteen, but he assumed it was some sort of spell.  
  
Alec shrugged it off and picked up his stele from the bedside table, he was twirling it around his fingers when he heard a yell from the twins’ room.  
  
Alec legged it into the room to find Magnus up on the ceiling on his back, his hands stuck underneath his body.  
  
“What the hell?” Alec asked, staring down his daughter. Lily was sat there in her cot giggling and shouting, looking the picture of innocence.  
  
“Daddy fly, Daddy fly!” she was laughing, pointing up at a very pissed off Magnus.  
  
“No sweetie, Daddy no fly. Bring Daddy down?” Alec wondered, asking his daughter nicely. Lily just shook her head cheekily and Alec knew it was no good trying to pull Magnus down himself if he was stuck with magic.  
  
“Get Dot, please,” Magnus asked his husband. Alec nodded and ran off to get Dot from the kitchen.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec got to the kitchen to find Grace identifying different runes that Dot was showing her.  
  
“Dot, Lily stuck Mags to the ceiling,” he told her, causing a giggle from Grace.  
  
“That’s kinda funny,” his daughter laughed, Alec couldn’t help but crack a smile and led the warlock to the twins’ room.  
  
Dot got Magnus down with ease, and Magnus went straight to Lily telling her off. She only looked guilty and mumbled an apology to her Daddy.  
  
“I have an idea,” Dot started. “I could teach Lily how to control her magic also, I mean, Grace has nearly nailed it down. Free of charge?” Magnus and Alec looked at each other and mentally agreed.  
  
“Sure, but why for free?” Alec questioned, raising his brow.  
  
“All day everyday all I would do is sit in my apartment and watch mundane TV, and you guys gave me something to look forward to each day with teaching Grace,” she explained, with a smile and a wink to Grace who reciprocated with a two-eyed blink.  
  
“Of course Dorothea, we deeply appreciate the help you have given ourselves and Grace, but please let us offer you something in return?” Magnus told her, not one for doing things for free himself.  
  
“Okay how about this? You don’t pay me for Lily’s teaching, and I will take all three children off your hands twice a week? Spending time with these little treasures is payment enough,” Dot offered. Both Magnus and Alec jumped at the offer and accepted instantly. Dot could only laugh, knowing she was doing a massive favour to the parents, she could guess by the way they accepted the offer that they didn’t get much time together without the children.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
It wasn’t long before Dot took over with Lily that an idea popped into Alec’s head.  
  
“Baby? You remember you asked me a while ago to teach you how to shoot?” he wondered, realising that now would be a perfect time.  
  
“Yes, of course I remember,” his husband told him, looking down from his book he had bag studying again.  
  
“Well how about we go to the Institute now and I will teach you?” the Nephilim said, in all honesty he was actually looking forward to teach Magnus how to use his speciality weapon.  
  
“Okay, sounds fun. I will ask Dot if she’s okay to look after the kids if you want?” Magnus offered.  
  
“Yes, that sounds great. You go ask and I will get changed,” Alec admitted excitedly, the warlock got himself out of bed and laughed about his husband’s amusement and childlike excitement.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After clearing everything with Dot and getting changed, Magnus had portalled himself and Alec to the Institute’s weapon’s room. Thankfully nobody was in there, so Alec brought a couple of targets from the back, his favourite of the new bows and one he thought would suit Magnus. He also had a couple of quivers of arrows with him.  
  
“So, get a firm grip on that, okay? Now notch the arrow on the bow and into the string,” Alec instructed. It was evident that Magnus was indeed a beginner at archery, so Alec wrapped his arms around his husband, so to guide him properly. Magnus did as he was told and placed the arrow where it was supposed to go. “Now, draw the string back to your chin, that’s it. And… let it fly.”  
  
Magnus let go of the arrow and it went soaring straight into the middle of the target.  
  
“That’s cheating baby,” Alec chuckled, going to retrieve the arrow.  
  
“I don’t know what you mean my love,” Magnus said innocently with a smile.  
  
“I saw the sparks,” the Nephilim told him, swatting him on the ass. Magnus just groaned loudly and notched the arrow up again. He wanted to do it right for Alec.  
  
Alec placed his hands on both of Magnus’ arms and moved his husband’s arms as he would if he was shooting. Magnus released the string and the arrow hit the blue inner circle.  
  
“Good job. Now let’s try again without my help,” Alec praised, fetching the arrow from the target quickly.  
  
“But I like your hands on me,” Magnus pouted, causing Alec to let out a snort of laughter. Magnus got another arrow into the string and pulled it back to his chin, determined to hit the bullseye this time; but to no such look, it hit the similar spot as it had last time, the blue area.  
  
After a dozen attempts, Magnus was getting frustrated now and just wanted the damn arrow to hit the damn bullseye. Alec wrapped his arms around Magnus again, obviously seeing his husband’s frustration and decided to help him a bit. The Shadowhunter pulled the warlock’s arms back properly and gave Magnus a quick kiss behind his ear. Magnus shivered at the contact and turned his head to kiss Alec properly, letting the arrow go absent-mindedly. Magnus placed the bow on the floor and almost tackled Alec onto one of the crash mats.  
  
They were both rolling around on top of each other kissing and feeling and touching, things they hadn’t been able to do for a while. Tongues and teeth were scraping against each other messily, Alec pulling Magnus’ shirt out of his jeans and scratching his nails up his lover’s back. Magnus latched himself onto Alec’s deflect rune on his neck and sucked multiple bruises, some blending in with the dark rune, some of them not so much.  
  
The pair heard a cough from the doorway and saw Jace and Isabelle smirking and laughing at the two on the floor. Magnus practically fell off of Alec and groaned when his elbow smacked against the hard floor. Alec almost banged his head getting up from the mat, losing his footing on the rise and slamming back down again.  
  
“You two look like you’ve been busy,” Izzy laughed, going to help Magnus and her brother up from the floor.  
  
“Alexander was teaching me how to shoot, and we got a bit-”  
  
“Distracted?” Jace chortled, patting his parabatai on the shoulder.  
  
“You could say that,” Alec huffed, rubbing his back from where it had hit the mat.  
  
“Well, good arrows anyway,” Izzy praised, pointing the two in the direction of the target. Neither Alec nor Magnus had noticed that the last arrow had hit the bullseye perfectly. Magnus and Alec just stood there, mouths agape with Izzy and Jace just laughing in the background.  
  
“Did you actually need anything?” Alec asked, almost hissing at his siblings for interrupting them.  
  
“Some weapons for a mission, nothing much,” Jace informed his brother, going to grab a couple of seraph blades and daggers, Izzy’s whip already wrapped around her wrist.  
  
“What is it?” Magnus queried, going to put the bow he was using back on the shelf.  
  
“Those shape-shifters are moving again. I managed to clear them from the abandoned warehouse they were in a few weeks ago, but apparently some werewolves found some on the pier near the Jade Wolf. We’re just checking it out,” Izzy told them, taking a couple of throwing knives and sheathing them in her thigh holsters.  
  
“You need me to go?” Alec questioned, already grabbing a bow and some arrows. Magnus almost growled in frustration at his husband but managed to stop himself, instead he caught Izzy’s eye and she knew what to do.  
  
“Actually-” Jace started before Izzy cut in.  
  
“Nope. We got it, right Jace?” she smiled, side-eyeing her brother, hoping the blond would get the message. Apparently he did.  
  
“Yep, totally got this. See you guys later,” he told them, leaving them in the weapon’s room and dragging Izzy along with him.  
  
“That was weird,” Alec muttered, but shook it off just the same. He turned around to smile at Magnus, to find his husband stood there with his arms crossed and a scowl on his face. “Babe?”  
  
“You were just going to leave me weren’t you? If Jace said he needed you, you would have just swanned off to fight demons without so much as a goodbye,” Magnus complained, not letting up even just a little bit.  
  
“I wouldn’t have-”  
  
“Yes you would. Even on your rare day off, you would have rather gone to slaughter some shape-shifters than spend time with me, which we rarely get to do I might add. We were having a great time just now and then you go and ruin it. I swear you’re more married to this Institute then you are to me,” Magnus huffed, storming out of the weapon’s room with a slam of the door. Alec just stood there, astonished at his husband’s outburst and didn’t even feel the urge to run after him; because he knew Magnus was right.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Alec walked home from the Institute, feeling the portal go from the surveillance room ages ago. To be honest, he really needed the cool September air in his face, giving him a reality check.  
  
The Shadowhunter made his way past Taki’s, waving to Maia through the window, her bright smile taking the edge off the claw marks on her neck.  
  
If he was honest with himself, Alec knew they had an argument coming up. Everything had been perfect for so long, and even though they rarely argued, someone would always crack after so long. Alec took into account the lack of sex they were having, the frustration from hardly having any alone time together. He and Magnus hadn’t even done anything remotely sexual in the last month and a half. And it was really pissing both of them off. Not like they regretted having children, far from it, they just didn’t take into account how much time they had away from each other since the twins arrived.  
  
The cold wind was slapping Alec hard in the face, bringing tears to his eyes because of the harsh breeze. The sun was setting and the night was coming, dark skies overwhelming the crepuscular evening sky. Alec could see faint stars appearing as he looked up and knew it must be getting late, but couldn’t bring himself to rush home. He only had three blocks to go and just wandered his way along the busy streets of Brooklyn.  
  
Alec passed by an alleyway as he began to cross a road, when he heard a cry. To the Nephilim, it sounded like a children’s cry and his fatherly instincts kicked in. He rushed his way down the dark alley to find two mundane children huddled together against the wall. Alec let his glamour down so they could see him.  
  
“Are you hurt? What’s going on?” Alec asked the two children. Two boys who looked ragged and dirty immediately launched themselves at Alec, hugging him tightly.  
  
“A lady took us from the park, she was nice and then she wasn’t,” the apparent younger boy cried, burying himself deep into Alec’s jacket.  
  
“Do you remember what she looked like?” he questioned, checking both boys over for injuries.  
  
“She had long browny-black hair, quite pale with a pretty dress on. She had bright yellow heels on and pointy teeth,” the older boy informed him. From Alec’s judgement, the older boy looked about seven and the younger boy around Grace’s age. He thought about the description the boy gave him, it almost sounded as if he was describing-  
  
“Hello Alec,” a voice he knew too well greeted from behind him.  
  
“Camille,” Alec growled to the vampire, placing the boys behind him and reaching for his glamoured bow.  
  
“No need for all the violence, Lightwood. I was just playing,” Camille drawled, flashing her fangs to the young boys.  
  
“With mundanes? You know you’ve broken the Accords right?” the Shadowhunter snapped, glaring at the woman. He hated Camille for two reasons, one, she tried to kill him and his siblings and Raphael on numerous occasions, and two, she broke Magnus’ heart.  
  
“Accords sh’mords,” she dismissed with a laugh. “I wasn’t going to harm them.”  
  
“Why take them then? You kidnapped them!”  
  
“I was bored and they looked like fun. Besides, their mother never even noticed that they had gone, she was too busy chatting up some hot dog vendor,” Camille cackled, snarling at the Shadowhunter. Before Alec could say anything else, Raphael appeared down the alleyway before them.  
  
“Thank God I found you,” Raphael huffed. “Magnus called me to see if I could find you.”  
  
“Why?” Alec grumbled to his friend.  
  
“Coz he’s worried dumb-ass,” Raphael said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Alec just rubbed his face with his hands and stood up.  
  
“Well you can tell him I’ll be home once I’ve taken these kids home. You and your clan might need to have a word with this one,” Alec told the vamp. Raphael gave Alec a nod and flashed off with Camille in his grasp. By the Angel he despised that bitch. “Right kiddies, I’m going to take you home now okay?” The boys nodded up at the Nephilim and both boys took a hand.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After the boys took him to their house, Alec made note of the address to send to the Institute so they could send a warlock out to wipe their memories of Camille, Raphael and himself.  
  
Alec made his way to the loft, feeling like a dick if he was honest. He had hurt Magnus, didn’t even go after him when he left and decided to take a sulky walk home. Then added on to all of that, he nearly had to kill Camille and save the kids from the undead bitch.  
  
He took the stairs as it was quicker than the elevator and entered the loft. He toed his boots off and chanced a quick glance to the clock, ten pm! Alec didn’t even realise he had been that long, _so that’s why Magnus had sent Raphael after him._  
  
The Shadowhunter put some coffee on and made his way through the loft, he quickly opened Grace’s door to find her fast asleep. He couldn’t believe he had missed the full evening with his family. He knew Magnus would be more than pissed at him, and knew he was a dead man walking.  
  
“You took your time,” Magnus said from behind the Nephilim. Alec shut Grace’s door and turned to face his husband.  
  
“Yeah. The Queen Bitch kidnapped some mundane children, took them home,” Alec told him, hoping the excuse would suffice.  
  
“So you were with somebody else’s kids?” his husband questioned, scoffing.  
  
“So what, you wanted me to leave them out in the alleyway, just to become a murder investigation in the morning?” Alec growled, not believing what Magnus just said. Magnus said nothing and stalked off through the loft, leaving Alec alone with his thoughts. Magnus knew it was Alec’s job to protect mundanes, he was just so annoyed.  
  
“You’re really mad at me aren’t you?” Alec asked, catching up to Magnus in the kitchen. Magnus dropped the mug he was holding and cursed loudly, crouching down to pick up the shattered porcelain.  
  
“I’m not mad Alec, I’m pissed off,” Magnus told him, throwing the chunks of mug into the bin.  
  
“They’re kind of the same thing,” Alec pointed out, reaching down for another mug for Magnus.  
  
“No they’re not. Mad requires me to be angry at you, and I’m not. I’m just annoyed that you left me to portal out of the Institute and didn’t think to even text me where you were. Why do you think I sent Raph after you?” Magnus explained, his tone softening slightly. Alec was relieved to know that Magnus wasn’t angry with him, but annoyed was still pretty bad.  
  
“I know and I’m sorry Mags. I should have gone after you, or called you or something. I never should have volunteered for a mission during my free time with you anyway, I know how precious little time we get to spend with each other,” Alec apologised, going to stand in front of his husband and caress his cheek. He was glad to feel Magnus relax under his touch and was upset at himself that he put the tension there in the first place.  
  
“I know. I just wished you would have even asked me first, before outright saying you would go. It was like you were a Shadowhunter first and a husband and father second,” Magnus admitted, feeling a tear run down his cheek, he cursed himself mentally for that.  
  
“Ever since you came into my life, I have always strived to put you first baby. It’s just sometimes I forget for a moment the responsibilities I have now, being a Shadowhunter is in my DNA,” Alec confessed, wiping away Magnus’ stray tear and staring into his eyes.  
  
“I know you have Alec. It’s just, you have walking examples of your genetics now, in our children. You don’t understand the worry I feel when you go out on missions. The dread I feel if I get a single phone call while you are out, thinking it could be Jace or Isabelle telling me you had died at the hands of a demon. The thought of losing you kills me,” the warlock wept, letting all of his emotions run awry, tears escaping by the dozens now. Alec could feel himself tearing up and just wrapped Magnus up tightly into his arms, kissing his head and telling him that everything was okay.  
  
“I had no idea you felt like that Mags,” Alec said, both him and his husband teary messes now. Magnus couldn’t even find the words at the moment, and just kissed Alec for all he was worth. Alec sighed into the kiss, giving himself up to his husband completely. Alec pulled away after a moment, looking Magnus into his de-glamoured cat eyes. “Growing up, I was always taught that emotions were a distraction, something that made you weak. But you taught me how to get lost in your love for somebody, but I guess I never took into account how you felt.” Alec admitted, kissing Magnus on his forehead.  
  
“I have been through the ringer Alec, you know that. In all my centuries, people have found ways to break me down, use me for what they wanted, because I was so desperate to be loved. You unlocked something in me, you broke down my walls that I built up after Camille did what she did, and you shattered them with those blue eyes and that smile,” Magnus smiled, the smile lighting up his face and making his eyes sparkle. “I have never felt the fear that I feel with you, the worry I put myself through each and every day. I don’t know why I do it; the old me would have ran away ages ago if I even felt even an inch of what I do now.”  
  
Alec didn’t even know what to do, he was so naive that he never twigged after all these years together, that he hadn’t even considered how Magnus felt about him. He knew that Magnus loved him with everything he was, but up until now, Alec didn’t really know how much Magnus _needed_ him.  
  
“I think that we’re both idiots,” Alec laughed, causing Magnus to chuckle with him. “I know you are worried about me baby, I have always known that. I just always wondered why you chose me, over somebody else who can live forever,” he spoke, finally releasing the question he had had in his mind for the past sixteen and something years.  
  
“I chose you because you weren’t like everybody else that I had courted. You were Alec Lightwood, the man of honour who grew up in his siblings’ shadows. The guy who could shoot an arrow like nobody’s business, a leader. The Shadowhunter who was in love with his parabatai, and thought he would never be loved like that. The guy who nearly married a woman to hide his true feelings from his parents, and then kissed a man in front of everybody. That’s why I chose you Alexander, you never cease to amaze me,” Magnus listed, explaining every detail to his husband.  
  
Alec’s eyes began to glitter at his husband’s words, more tears falling in this hour than in his entire life. But that was what Magnus did to him, he taught him that emotions were weapons, not weaknesses. And that to love someone the way they loved each other made anything seem possible.  
  
Alec Lightwood-Bane had the best teacher ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter here for you guys, and I'm sorry for not updating for so long. College has now started and updates are going to be whenever I get the time I'm afraid. Also I had an email from Archive for some copyright issues regarding another fic and have been trying to sort that out. Unfortunately I don't know which bit is actually copyrighted so it is likely that my Descendants/Glee fic will be taken down. Grrrr. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, lots of love xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	12. Fascinavit Immortalia

It was one of Magnus’ favourite days of the year; Alexander’s birthday. It was the only day, besides Christmas, that Magnus could spoil Alec to his heart’s content. Magnus had something big planned this year, a huge present that would beat all other presents. For Alec’s thirty fifth birthday, if Magnus had his way, he would be able to spend an infinite amount of birthdays with his beloved husband.   
  
Magnus had woken up at six am to get everything ready, with the whole argument a couple of weeks ago behind them, he was determined to make this birthday the best one ever. With a click of his fingers, Magnus had managed to turn the whole loft gold and blue, gold as it was their colour as a couple, and blue to match Alec’s eyes.   
  
Streamers were hanging from the rafters, draping themselves around the door frames, twirling down in little ringlets that sparkled in the sun. There were balloons tied to door handles, sellotaped to the windows- basically there were balloons everywhere.  
  
Magnus was just about to conjure up some waffles for his husband’s annual birthday breakfast in bed, when Grace entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes and smiling up at her Daddy.   
  
“Mornin’ Daddy, where is Papa? I wanna tell him happy birthday,” she mumbled, her voice still heavy with sleep.  
  
“He’s still in bed sweet-pea. And you can go and tell him happy birthday when I wake him up with his waffles and coffee,” Magnus told her, bending down and hugging his daughter close. He loved his daughter first thing in the morning, she was dopey from sleep and Magnus didn’t put her glamour up until she went out for the day so her eyes were glowing blue from the cat slits. Her purple onesie bunched up to her knees from the rolling around on the bed and some fluffy unicorn socks to complete the outfit. She looked positively adorable!   
  
“I think I heard Lily grumbling when I passed their room Daddy. Want me to deliver Papa’s breakfast?” Grace told her Daddy, reaching into the fridge for some orange juice.   
  
“It’s okay Princess, I will go and fetch the twins and deliver Papa’s birthday breakfast in due course. It is his birthday after all, I think he deserves a good lie in don’t you?” Magnus chuckled, placing a dome lid over the plate of strawberry waffles and a fresh coffee press. It wasn’t much but it always made his Alexander very happy.   
  
******************************************************************   
  
With the twins and Grace now dressed, it was time to wake Alec. Magnus pushed the door open slightly and saw a beautiful sight. The golden morning sun was streaming through the curtains and onto Alec’s pale, unclothed back. Alec was lying on his stomach, arms stretched around the large pillow in front of him, cuddling it into his side, quite possibly believing it was Magnus next to him.   
  
Magnus gave a nod to Grace, and she ran over to the big bed and launched herself onto Alec’s still figure. The next thing Magnus heard was a huge groan and an “oh” from his husband in the bed.   
  
“Help!” Alec yelped, being tackled by his eldest daughter whom was currently singing a rather loud and off key version of ‘Happy Birthday’. Magnus couldn’t help but laugh at his complaining husband and Grace’s antics. Lily flew her way out of Magnus’ arms and on top of Alec’s head, literally sitting on his head. Nicholas began to stumble over to the bed, with Magnus’ help of course and joined his sisters in their attack on their Papa.   
  
“Happy birthday my darling,” Magnus chimed, jumping onto the bed next to his family and kissing Alec soundly on the mouth. Nicholas crawled onto Magnus’ lap and cuddled into his chest, quite happily watching his sisters from the comfort of the warlock’s arms.   
  
“Thank you Mags, and children,” Alec chuckled, hugging his girls and ruffling the small tuft of hair on his son’s head.  
  
“Where are Papa’s presents?” Grace asked, looking forward to watching Alec open the present she got for him.   
  
“Let Papa eat his breakfast first Gracie, then presents later,” declared Magnus. “Now why don’t you go and watch TV with the twins?” With a nod from Grace, she helped Nicholas walk to the living room with Lily following suit in the air.   
  
“Mm, waffles,” Alec chuckled to himself, taking the plate off of his husband greedily. Magnus shook his head in fondness and heard the Shadowhunter’s stomach grumbling away.   
  
As Alec scarfed his waffles, Magnus was in the process of getting dressed for the day; changing into a light blue and silver shirt with tight black jeans that looked like they were painted on.   
  
“Mm, breakfast and a show,” smirked Alec, eyeing Magnus appreciatively as he laced up a pair of Alec’s combat boots up his legs.  
  
“You get your dessert later,” Magnus winked, taking a strawberry from Alec’s plate and placing it between his teeth for the Nephilim to take. Alexander snatched half of the fruit from Magnus’ lips with his own teeth and began to chew softly, swallowing the sweet juice happily.  
  
“Lucky me. So what was that about presents?” Alec grinned, kissing Magnus quickly before putting on the outfit the warlock had chosen for him.   
  
“You can have the children’s presents in the living room, but I would like to give you your present in private,” Magnus informed him, snapping his fingers to clear away the mess of breakfast.   
  
“Sounds promising,” Alec beamed, a million sexual scenarios popped into his head at the warlock’s words.   
  
“Not what you think Alexander,” Magnus cut off. “It’s way too complicated for the children just yet. It is a rather big present in idea, but tiny in proportion.” Alec furrowed his brow and his eyebrows knitted together, wondering what on earth his husband was talking about. Magnus just winked at him and exited the room, going to round the children up for presents.   
  
******************************************************************  
  
“Can I give Papa mine first?” Grace asked, holding the black bag with the present in it. Grace was extremely proud of her gift for her father, she had chosen it herself and Magnus thought it was a great idea. Grace handed Alec the bag and he thanked her with a smile.   
  
“What could this be?” Alec asked, taking the peculiar shaped gift out of the bag. It was the length and width of a pen but didn’t actually have the shaping of it. Alec unwrapped the colourful paper and unwrapped a beautiful stele. The Shadowhunter examined it thoroughly, and noticed the handcrafted initials, ‘A.L-B’. “It’s beautiful Gracie, thank you ever so much baby girl,” Alec thanked, taking his daughter into his strong arms and giving her a bear hug. Grace grinned and was glad that her Papa liked her gift.   
  
“Okay, twins next,” Magnus announced, pulling a box out from behind the lounge chair he was sitting on. Alec’s eyes blew wide at the size of it and was about to argue when Magnus just shushed him and encouraged him to open it. Both twins were sat waiting eagerly, Lily flapping her wings in hope of her Papa liking the gift as much as he liked Grace’s.  
  
Alec opened the box and took out the most incredible bow he had ever seen! The bow had a black and silver arch with the initials inscribed ‘A.L-B’ again, there was a quiver of arrows alongside it and saw that their feathers were tinged with blue.   
  
“It’s amazing, thank you guys,” Alec glowed, kissing both of the twins on the cheek soundly. Both Nick and Lily grinned up at their Papa and wrapped their chubby little arms around his neck. Alec tickled both children and threw Nicholas into the air, Lily flying around her Papa’s head gleefully. Grace hugged Alec’s waist tightly and took the twins into their room to play, knowing that her Daddy had a very important gift for her Papa.   
  
“My turn,” Magnus announced. Alec smiled at him and took a seat on the couch, placing his bow and arrows back in the box and his new stele in the bag it came in, not wanted to lose it. Magnus hesitantly reached his hand out, a small, almost tiny box in his grasp. Alec took the box and wondered what could be so important, but so tiny at the same time.   
  
“You’re not proposing are you Mags? Coz I kinda beat you to that baby,” Alec chuckled, kinda worried about what he was going to open.   
  
“Just open it darling. And no I am not proposing Alexander,” Magnus told him, egging him on to open the small compartment. He was kind of holding his breath until he saw Alec’s reaction, not knowing what his reaction would be like when he told him what it was.   
  
Alec opened the box carefully, hoping nothing fragile was inside it. His pupils blew wide as he took in the minuscule vile in front of him, lying on the plush velvet inner of the box. It had a bright blue liquid inside the vial, and Alec could not even hazard a guess at what kind of potion it could be.   
  
“What is it?” Alec asked in awe, not taking his eyes off of the tiny glass vial.   
  
“It is a vial of Fascinavit Immortalia, it is for you to drink if you want to,” Magnus explained, never taking his golden eyes off of his husband.  
  
“What will it do to me if I drink it? Is it like a sex thing?” Alec chuckled, taking the vial into his hands now and shaking the liquid around a bit.   
  
“No, it is not a sex thing… Let me put it this way; if you drink this, we could have sex forever,” the warlock told him, hoping his sex analogy would make its way into his husband’s dirty mind.   
  
“I don’t under-” Alec started, before he just suddenly stopped. Magnus could hear Alexander’s brain working away, trying to figure out his explanation and what it could mean. “Is this going to make me immortal?” Magnus nodded hesitantly, he and Catarina had tried it on a dying werewolf that was in the doctor’s ward the other week. He had recovered almost immediately and went back home the next day. Catarina had been keeping an eye on the werewolf, keeping tabs here and there and apparently he has no side effects and is in full fit health.   
  
“You do not have to take it if you do not want to Alexander,” Magnus told his Nephilim again. Magnus loved the idea of having Alec by his side forever, how they could raise their kids and Magnus could offer Grace and Nick the same potion when they thought it appropriate; however he did not want to force his Shadowhunter into doing something he doesn’t want to.  
  
“How did you find this? I mean, how is it possible? I thought it was just a myth,” Alec questioned, wanting to know where and when Magnus got a hold of the potion.  
  
“Catarina, Ragnor and I have been working on it for weeks. When I first thought of the idea, I didn’t think it would be possible. But Ragnor told me of a warlock in Berlin who had managed to make one for her dying sister. It was a bit of a long shot but we contacted the lady and she gave us step-by-step instructions and we followed them to the dot. It is completely safe with no side effect,” explained Magnus, becoming suddenly verbose in his nervousness at what Alec would choose: immortality or eventual death?  
  
“Hang on. So if I drink this, I can become immortal and be with you forever?” Alec clarified again, not quite sure if he was hearing his husband correctly. Magnus nodded once more and turned his eyes to the floor, nervous wasn’t even the word right now. “This is incredible Mags! Of course I want to become immortal! Who wouldn’t? But are you sure? Because if I drink this, you will be literally stuck with me forever,” Alec smiled, his eyes twinkling with love and awe at his amazing gift from his beautiful husband.   
  
“Hell yes I am sure,” Magnus chuckled, kissing Alexander gently on the nose.   
  
“But what about Jace and Izzy and Max? I will watch them grow old and die won’t I? I don’t know whether I want that,” the Nephilim queried, quickly shying away from the idea and the thought of losing his siblings. Magnus’ heart swelled at his husband, how he always managed to think of others first was beyond the warlock, and it made him love the Shadowhunter even more; if that was possible.  
  
“If they would like, I can make them some too. And Grace and Nicholas when they get older, we won’t have to worry about Lily as she is a warlock but…” Magnus rambled, being shushed by Alexander’s lips on his. Alec climbed on top of Magnus on the couch and straddled his hips, totally giving every emotion he had into the kiss they were sharing.   
  
Magnus had to pull away, literally breathless from the kiss, smiling with his cat eyes showing, at the amazing man above him.  
  
“You never cease to amaze me Magnus Lightwood-Bane,” Alec told his husband, going down to kiss him one more time before climbing off him. “So will I look like the thirty five year old version of me forever?”  
  
“Yes my dear, you shall not age, and you shall not die. And you will be with me for as long as you’ll have me,” Magnus explained, caressing Alexander’s pale cheek. Alec did quite love the thought of staying with Magnus and their children forever, and never looking older than thirty five. He did admit that his thirty five year old self did look pretty good if he did say so himself, and he knew Magnus would agree.   
  
Alec looked at the vial one more time and he knew he had made the right decision. He unstoppered the tiny glass and eyed the liquid carefully, double and triple checking his decision before tipping the blue potion into his mouth, past his lips and down his throat…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUUNNNN!!! 
> 
> Here is my last chapter of Malec Family Life guys, and I apologise for the diabolical Latin in this as I have never studied it, so feel free to correct me lol. For those of you who liked this fic as much as I liked writing it, then don't worry, as I will be writing a follow on fic and if that gets as good a response as this did then I will do another follow on to that, etc. I just want to thank my great friend Alice for helping me boost my confidence in my writing and getting this amazing fic that I am immensely proud of. And to all of you who have taken time out of your life to read and comment and leave kudos, I give a huge thank you. Lots of love you guys and I cannot wait to get started on my next work of Malec Family Life!!!! xxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I will try and update this fic as much as I can when I have the chapters!! Love you all xxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
